Invisible Years
by JustPiyoko
Summary: Un neurólogo ofrece un servicio inusual. Cualquier persona que sienta que su vida ha sido aburrida o desagradable puede ir a él y comprar nuevos y emocionantes recuerdos. Después de que el negocio se vuelva extraordinariamente popular, un paciente hace un alarmante descubrimiento: sus nuevos recuerdos fueron robados de otro paciente.
1. Chapter 1

Querido lector,  
Si has decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia, ante todo gracias. Te pido paciencia con el desarrollo de la misma. Puedo actualizar frecuentemente, si el tiempo me lo permite, pero los sucesos y la evolución de la trama irán al ritmo necesario para que ésta tenga sentido. Toda opinión o sugerencia es agradecida. Hace muchos años que no hago esto, por lo que estoy abierta a crítica para mejorar lo que se haya quedado oxidado.  
Espero que disfrutes,

* * *

**Invisible Years**

Capítulo 1.

Se encontró a sí mismo inmóvil, en un lugar oscuro que no era capaz de identificar. Ahogadas voces podían escucharse a su alrededor, pero no podía entender una sola palabra de lo que decían. El dolor punzante que le atravesaba la cabeza se concentraba en la parte de atrás, como si su cerebro estuviera intentando hacerse paso a través del cráneo, y estuviera haciéndolo trizas. Intentó llevarse una mano a la cabeza sin éxito alguno, y un leve quejido salió de su garganta.

-¿Kyle? Kyle, despierta.

Permitió que su consciencia cobrara sentido, y se dio cuenta de que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Dejando que sus párpados se abrieran una blanca luz fluorescente le cegó por unos segundos y cerró los ojos de nuevo con fuerza.

-¿Señor Broflovski? ¿Cómo se encuentra? -una de las voces dijo, y Kyle se limitó a dejar escapar otro quejido. -Bien. El dolor que siente remitirá en las próximas horas, si este persistiera, por favor, háganle venir para que le hagamos unas pruebas. Pueden marcharse cuando esté vestido, los papeles para firmar están en la recepción.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está? ¿No va a asegurarse de que todo ha salido bien? -las voces se alejaron, y pudo reconocer la última como la de Ike, quien por el tono que utilizaba y la fuerza de sus pasos al marcharse, los cuales retumbaron en la cabeza de Kyle como si un martillo golpeara contra ella, no estaba precisamente contento.

Kyle abrió los ojos una vez más, esta vez siendo capaz de levantar las manos para restregarse los párpados e intentar que las luces de la sala le dañaran menos la vista, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba tumbado en una cama, en una de las salas de lo que parecía un hospital. Reconoció su ropa y la chaqueta de su hermano Ike tiradas sobre una de las sillas.

-Joder... -su voz sonó ronca y extraña, haciendo un leve eco en la vacía habitación. Metió la mano entre sus enmarañados rizos rojos y apretó con fuerza en el punto exacto donde su dolor se intensificaba, en un vago intento de hacerlo menguar.

-Estúpido incompetente de mierda. -farfulló Ike entrando de nuevo a la habitación. -¿Cómo estás?

-Mal. -dijo Kyle mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama.

-Más vale que no te hayan jodido el cerebro o denunciaré a esta clínica. ¡¿Me han oído?! -gritó hacia el pasillo.

-Ike, baja la maldita voz. -se quejó su hermano.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Había tenido un accidente? ¿Por qué estaba en un maldito hospital? Kyle evitaba los hospitales todo lo que podía. El olor a alcohol y a enfermo le revolvían el estómago. Cuando sólo era un niño su madre le arrastraba a hacerse pruebas cada uno o dos meses, obsesionada con que la diabetes o su pobre sistema inmunitario le iban a matar cualquier día.

-Uf, menos mal, no te has olvidado de mí. -Ike se desplomó en el borde de la camilla, mirando fijamente a su hermano, esperando a que dijera cualquier cosa y aguantando soltar todas las preguntas que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué leches ha pasado? -dijo el otro, carraspeando la garganta para intentar recuperar su tono habitual.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Bueno... -algunas cosas empezaban a tener sentido de nuevo, como el maletín que había sobre la mesilla. Kyle recordaba que había llenado el maletín de fotos, de cartas y otros pequeños objetos. Había llenado el maletín de recuerdos pero...

-Estás en el hospital. ¿Te acuerdas? Vinimos para que te sometieras al proceso de lavado de cerebro.

-¿Qué? -recordó que así lo había llamado Christophe, "lavado de cerebro" y que Kyle le había dicho que todo saldría bien. Había acudido a una clínica para que le cambiaran los recuerdos pero... ¿qué recuerdos?

-Vinimos hace tres días desde San Francisco, han estado preparándote para el proceso desde entonces. ¿Recuerdas que comimos en ese café setentero ayer? Dijiste que era la hamburguesa más asquerosa que habías probado.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de algo así?

-Oh, oh, ¡genial! A ver, ¿recuerdas a mamá? Se llama Sheila. Y papá se llama Gerald, Gerald Broflovski.

-Ike. Claro que me acuerdo de mamá y papá, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

* * *

Era el mayor avance tecnológico de la década, posiblemente del siglo entero. Elimina todos tus malos recuerdos y sustitúyelos por unos nuevos.

Se anunciaba en las televisiones y los periódicos, como los anuncios de implantes de pecho o perfilado de nariz, y los seres humanos juntaban los ahorros de su vida para poder someterse a uno de los novedosos procedimientos que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre. Los médicos aseguraban de que se trataba de un sistema completamente seguro, que no dañaba ninguna de las otras funciones del cerebro, y que dejaría intactos todos los recuerdos que el paciente decidiera conservar.

Mientras volvía a colocarse la ropa, firmar los documentos para darse de alta y caminar hasta el aparcamiento donde el coche de alquiler les esperaba, tuvo tiempo para recordar varios sucesos de los días anteriores, como las pruebas de sangre que le hicieron el Lunes, o los pesados tests que le obligaron a realizar el Martes. Recordó que había querido someterse al implante de recuerdos voluntariamente, aunque algunos de sus seres queridos no había estado de acuerdo con ello, y que lo había podido costear con sus ingresos del año anterior y los ahorros de su cartilla bancaria.

-Espera a que volvamos a San Francisco, Christophe lleva escribiéndome desde hace días para que te prohibiera hacerlo. -Ike conducía a su lado, hablando con la vista fija en la carretera.

-Lleva intentando convencerme de lo mismo desde que se me ocurrió mencionar la idea.

-¿Osea que lo recuerdas?

-Ike, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que me acuerdo de todo? -Ike no dijo nada, pero por la fugaz mirada que le echó, Kyle sabía que había algo que quería preguntar.

Continuaron el resto del camino hasta el hotel en silencio. Por lo que Ike le había dicho su vuelo a San Francisco salía a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, y en todo lo que podía pensar Kyle ahora era comer algo y dormir hasta entonces.

La habitación del hotel disponía de todos los lujos, y en aquel momento la cama le pareció a Kyle la mejor cama en la que se había tumbado en toda su vida. Ike llamó al servicio de habitaciones mientras su hermano se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

-Si te duermes ahora no pienso despertarte cuando llegue la comida. -dijo Ike, dejando el teléfono en una de las mesillas de la habitación.

-Me da igual. -balbuceó Kyle con los ojos cerrados, y unos minutos después sintió como su consciencia volvía a desvanecerse, ignorando los golpes en la puerta que anunciaban que la comida había llegado.

* * *

Ike había estado irritable durante todo el viaje, y es que Ike estaba irritable siempre que tenía algo que decir pero por algún motivo se contenía, y Kyle conocía a su hermano muy bien como para no darse cuenta y, con ello, irritarse personalmente. Por más que Kyle había intentado sonsacarle a su hermano lo que fuera que le rondaba por la cabeza no había tenido éxito alguno, consiguiendo sólo que el ambiente entre ambos fuera más tenso si aquello era posible, pero el silencio le había dado tiempo suficiente para pensar.

Tratamiento de implante de memoria. O de recuerdos. Ni siquiera tenía claro cuál era el resultado de todo aquello pues no se sentía diferente en ningún aspecto. Seguía recordando a su familia y amigos, había echado un vistazo a todo lo que metió en el maletín y todo le era familiar, las fotos del viaje a Los Ángeles con Christophe, Ike y Bebe de hace unos años, las de su fiesta de décimo cumpleaños con todos los miembros de su familia, incluyendo a la abuela Deena que había muerto unos años después, las cartas que se había enviado con Christophe cuando él aún vivía en Francia y sólo eran amigos por correspondencia, su foto de graduación, la de la boda de Ike y Bebe... ¿Qué había cambiado? Recordaba perfectamente haberse mudado a su apartamento, amueblarlo, decorarlo, incluso recordaba haber comprado las velas aromáticas de frambuesa porque no había encontrado las de melocotón que su madre quería, y recordaba la charla que esta le había echado al respecto aunque Kyle ni siquiera quería unas estúpidas velas aromáticas en su cuarto de baño. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la infancia, pero suponía que eso era normal pues no sabía de nadie que pudiera recordar vívidamente cada uno de los días de su niñez.

* * *

Había dejado las maletas en el suelo y se había despedido de Ike hacía más de una hora, pero seguía dando vueltas por el apartamento buscando algo que no le resultase familiar. Todo parecía seguir en el lugar donde él lo había dejado. El gran sofá de cuero sintético negro seguía en el centro del salón, la televisión en el gran mueble que había enfrente, los marcos de foto y las decenas de libros en los estantes del mueble, el helecho que había comprado para sustituir sus ganas de tener la mascota que sabía que no podría cuidar sobre la mesita de té. La cocina perfectamente equipada, la caja de galletas de jengibre a medio comer sobre la encimera, recordaba haber comprado las galletas por recomendación de Ike y haberse arrepentido después del primer bocado. Ike se había comido medio paquete mientras esperaba que Kyle recogiera sus cosas para partir hacia el aeropuerto.

-Y el bastardo dejó el paquete aquí tirado. -lo tiró al cubo vacío de basura con una mueca de falso desprecio en la cara, que no sabía muy bien si iba dirigida al sinvergüenza de Ike o al horrible paquete de galletas.

En el baño todo también parecía en su sitio. El juego de toallas verdes que tenía repartido al lado de la ducha, el lavabo y la estantería de mimbre, mezclado con toallas aleatorias, incluida la roja de promoción que Christophe le regaló cuando ganó aquel paquete de artículos de Coca Cola.

-Quizás no ha funcionado el tratamiento... -pero si así fuese ¿por qué iba a someterse a él en primer momento? No había dentro de su cabeza nada que le atormentara como para querer deshacerse de ello. Al menos no que él recordara. -Quizás me deshice de todo antes de marcharme. -eso sonaba más como Kyle, quien siempre quería tener el control de la situación y pensaba las cosas tres veces antes de hacerlas. No es que no fuese una persona impulsiva, lo había sido en varias ocasiones, pero también se había arrepentido en otras tantas, por lo que procuraba evitar seguir su instinto.

El tono de llamada de su teléfono móvil le sacó del trance en el que se encontraba, y se tiró de rodillas al suelo para buscarlo entre los compartimentos de su maleta. Contestó sin mirar la identidad de la persona al otro lado de la línea, pero fue capaz de reconocer la voz del francés tan pronto como se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! -apartó el susodicho teléfono unos centímetros, escuchando la voz de Christophe al otro lado gritando cosas que Kyle no llegaba a entender.

-Por el amor de dios, Christophe, baja la voz, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Te dije mil veces que no fueras a ese maldito centro de lavado de cerebros, que esa no era la solución. Acabo de hablar con Ike y me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Todo? No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

-¡Ese es el problema! -se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, en los que Kyle pudo escuchar la agitada respiración de su amigo al otro lado de la línea. Supuso que Ike había hablado con Christophe de eso que no había querido hablar con él durante todo el viaje.

-Tienes que explicarme qué está pasando. Ike no ha querido decirme una palabra en todo el camino y yo no me siento diferente, todo es como siempre. Yo estoy bien. -dijo.

-Ya veo. -dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar. -No pasa nada, Kyle, es sólo que estábamos preocupados porque te hicieran algo raro en la cabeza, que te hicieran olvidarte de nosotros, de quién eres.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien te lo prometo. Estoy en casa y todo me es familiar, al principio estaba un poco perdido pero ahora estoy perfectamente.

-Bien. Ike me ha contado lo de tu dolor de cabeza, ¿cómo va? -Kyle sabía que su amigo había cambiado de conversación a propósito, pero no quiso insistir por el momento.

-Mucho mejor, en el avión fue una pesadilla, supongo que por la presión, la altitud o cualquier mierda, pero ha dejado de ser tan insoportable. -caminó hacia la cocina mientras conversaba, en busca de algo de beber para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que sentía.

-¿Sigue en pié lo de ir mañana a tu casa a ver el partido?

-¡Claro! Tengo cervezas en la nevera, pero quizás necesitemos comprar algo de comer, ¿Don Mario?

-Don Mario será. -otros segundos de silencio antes de que Christophe volviera a hablar. -Bueno Kyle, tengo que dejarte, voy a terminar de recoger el almacén y me voy a ir a casa.

-De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos mañana entonces?

-Nos vemos mañana. Y Kyle, -dijo, justo a tiempo antes de colgar. -Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Gracias... -y escuchó el tono muerto de la línea al otro lado, confundido por la repentina demostración de afecto de su amigo, quien nunca había sido el tipo de persona que expresan ningún sentimiento con los demás, ni siquiera con el más cercano de sus allegados.

Dejó el teléfono móvil sobre la encimera de la cocina y fue a desplomarse en el sofá con una botella de zumo de naranja en la mano. Tanto Ike como Christophe se habían comportado de forma extraña, pero quizás se trataba solamente de la preocupación de la que Christophe le había hablado por teléfono, aunque Kyle sospechaba que había algo más tras todo eso.

Se quedó sentado allí durante unos minutos debatiendo si encender la televisión y ver repeticiones de FRIENDS o levantarse y vaciar la maleta, mientras bebía lo poco de zumo de naranja que le quedaba. Optó por hacer algo productivo, y llevó las cosas del viaje a su habitación para empezar a guardar todo lo que no usó en sus respectivos cajones y tirar al cesto de la colada todo lo que pensaba lavar a la mañana siguiente. Separó ambas cosas y dejó sólo mitad de la ropa para lavar.

Kyle tenía la mala costumbre de llenar la maleta de cosas que no utilizaría, pensando siempre en la seguridad de no quedarse en lugar ajeno sin un par de calcetines, un recambio de ropa interior limpia o un jersey para abrigarse del frío. Odiaba esa dichosa manía suya, porque le recordaba a su madre, y si había algo que a Kyle no le gustaba era que le dijeran que cada día se parecía más a su madre, con su quisquillosidad y sus obsesiones.

Colgó las camisas limpias y las corbatas dentro del armario, para luego abrir los cajones dentro del mismo armario y guardar un par de camisetas y pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban. Echó un vistazo a todo lo que allí había buscando una vez más algo que no pudiera recordar, sin éxito. En el proceso dio con la camiseta de los Warriors en uno de los cajones, y la sacó para asegurarse de plancharla y usarla al día siguiente cuando viera el partido de baloncesto en casa con los demás. El equipo de San Francisco no se encontraba en su mejor temporada, y en este partido esperaban por lo menos subir unos puestos en la clasificación. Sin duda sería un partido emocionante, o al menos ellos siempre tenían la cualidad de convertir cualquier partido en uno emocionante, con los gritos histéricos de Ike, las botellas de cerveza resonando contra el cristal de la mesa, la comida basura, los ganchitos de queso y toda la parafernalia del equipo. Recordó que debía tener una bufanda por alguna parte, la misma que Wendy le había regalado en su tercer año de universidad. Sería divertido colgarla en el mueble sobre la televisión, preparar el salón entero para la batalla, y así quizás suavizar un poco la extraña tensión que temía habría entre él, Christophe y Ike.

Revolvió los cajones del armario sin dar con el susodicho objeto, echando un vistazo a la habitación e intentando hacer memoria de dónde la habría guardado. Es frustrante cuando dejas algo guardado por siglos y un día simplemente te parece el objeto más vital que posees y necesitas tenerlo de nuevo en las manos para descansar tranquilo, y siendo Kyle Broflovski el obsesivo terco que era revolvió la habitación entera hasta que lograra encontrar la bufanda de los Warriors. Recordaba haberla puesto junto al resto de cosas de la universidad en el último de los cajones de su cómoda, pero allí no estaba, quizás la usó cuando fueron a ver el partido al estadio el pasado Octubre, pero tampoco estaba en el armario, ni entre los papeles del trabajo en el escritorio, ni debajo de la cama, ni entre las sábanas. No estaba en el mueble del salón, ni bajo el sofá, tampoco en el pequeño armario de la sala donde guardaba los manteles bordados que su madre le había regalado hacía siglos. Lleno de rabia y frustración se dirigió al último lugar que se le ocurría y última de sus opciones. Pero no. La bufanda tampoco estaba dentro de la lavadora.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó a nadie en particular, y agarró el teléfono que había dejado anteriormente en la cocina, buscando en los contactos dando golpes tan fuertes contra la pantalla que no le hubiera sorprendido hacerla añicos, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja cuando marcaba señal, y no dejando que su interlocutor dijera una sola palabra después de haber contestado. -¡Ike! ¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué? ¿Kyle? ¿Eres tú?

-No te hagas el distraído, ¿dónde está mi bufanda? ¡Escúpelo! -apretaba los dientes y el puño con fuerza, pues ya tenía bien aprendido que su hermano se dedicaba a cogerle todo aquello que le gustara sin preguntar. "Lo cogí prestado, te lo pensaba devolver". Es lo que siempre decía, pero hacía meses, incluso años, que Kyle había perdido por siempre varios de sus preciados objetos, entre ellos libros, varias prendas de ropa, su iPod, su consola PSP, incluso el tomo de la letra 'M' de la enciclopedia que tenía en la estantería de su habitación, pues a Ike le había parecido la mar de gracioso que 'mamada' estuviera incluida en el diccionario.

-¿Bufanda? ¿Qué bufanda? Te la habrás dejado en el hotel, anormal.

-No. No te hablo de una bufanda cualquiera, ¡de la de los Warriors que me dio Wendy, la que tenía en el cajón!

-¿Qué cajón? ¿Quién es Wendy? No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, Kyle. ¿Y por qué has presupuesto que te la he cogido yo sólo porque la hayas perdido? -la voz de Ike delataba que empezaba a aburrirse con la conversación, lo que hizo que la ira innecesariamente exagerada de Kyle se incrementara.

-¡Ja! Tu historial te delata, hermanito. La quiero aquí mañana para el partido, y ya que estamos hablando de objetos robados por hermanos indecentes, ¡tráeme mi PSP! -pegó con el puño contra la encimera, y enseguida zarandeó la mano en el aire con una mueca de dolor por la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

-¡Te he dicho que la necesito! Me aburro hasta la muerte en el trabajo, Kyle, ¿de verdad quieres ser responsable del suicidio de tu hermano?

-Será asesinato y no suicidio si no me traes mi bufanda aquí mañana.

-¡Pero no sé de qué bufanda me estás hablando!

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡La de los Gold State Warriors! ¡La que mi novia Wendy de la universidad me regaló cuando estábamos saliendo juntos! ¡La que me dio el día que fuimos todos a ver el partido de los playoffs! -explicó haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, como si Ike fuera idiota y no fuese capaz de comprender el significado de las mismas si no se las explicaba una a una. Unos segundos de silencio se sucedieron tras esto, donde sólo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Kyle a través de sus fosas nasales. Kyle estaba seguro de haber desenmascarado a Ike, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho con toda esa basura de "no sé de qué me estás hablando" y ahora intentaba buscar cualquier otra excusa mala.

-Claro... no te preocupes, mañana te la llevo. -Kyle tuvo que afinar el oído, pues por algún motivo la voz de Ike se había reducido a apenas un susurro.

-¡Si aprecias tu vida lo harás! Y ya que estás prepara a Bebe, porque vamos a pedir en Don Mario, ya sabes cómo se puso la última vez porque según ella esa pizzería no tiene nada sano.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Vale, hermano. Nos vemos mañana entonces. -colgó el teléfono y sonrió triunfante. Kyle 1 – Ike 0.

* * *

_-Es un procedimiento seguro, señor Broflovski. -dijo el doctor entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa. -La memoria de su hermano será clínicamente modificada sin afectar ninguna de sus funciones vitales. No olvidará nada relacionado a su vida, excepto aquellos recuerdo que él, voluntariamente, ha decidido eliminar. -Ike asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de los del doctor que se encontraba frente a él, incitándole a continuar con su explicación. -Estos serán sustituidos por otros que harán a su hermano un hombre más feliz, revitalizado. Por ello, señor Broflovski, y es muy importante que entienda esto, se puede dar el suceso de que su hermano recuerde personas que nunca formaron parte de su vida, sus caras, sus nombres, sus recuerdos no serán nítidos, se implantan de forma sutil permitiendo al cerebro adaptarlos a la vida del paciente, incluyendo a sus seres queridos, a sus amigos, a la gente de su día a día dentro de estos recuerdos falsos. Puede que su hermano recuerde películas que nunca vio, viajes que nunca realizó o conversaciones que nunca tuvo. Pero es vital para el éxito del implante que su hermano no perciba que estos recuerdos son falsos y no pertenecen a su vida real._

_-Pero... -le interrumpió Ike, sin embargo no dijo nada más y el doctor le concedió unos segundos antes de continuar._

_-Eso confundiría a su hermano, señor Broflovski. Kyle podría asustarse y no ser capaz de distinguir lo que es real y lo que no. Hasta que su mente sea capaz de asentar estos recuerdos y convencerse a sí misma de que son reales, ustedes deberán hacer todo lo posible para que no haya ninguna dificultad. Es muy importante que transmita este mensaje a sus amigos y familiares, pues cualquier comentario podría derribar la nueva realidad de Kyle. ¿Se aseguraron de deshacerse de todos los objetos y datos relacionados a lo que ha decidido extraer de su memoria?_

_-Sí. Hemos pasado las últimas dos semanas haciendo eso. Hemos quemado algunas cosas, y hemos tirado otras tantas a un vertedero a las afueras de la ciudad, lo más lejos posible. -para Ike todo seguía siendo una locura, y ahora que Kyle se encontraba en una de las blancas habitaciones del hospital esperando a despertar en cualquier momento, Ike se encontró a sí mismo tremendamente asustado. ¿Y si su hermano despertaba sin recordarle a él? ¿O a Christophe? ¿O a Bebe? ¿Qué pasaría si Kyle no era capaz de recordarse a sí mismo? ¿Y si lavar su cerebro no servía de nada para curar su depresión y volvía a derrumbarse, a llorar, a atentar contra su propia vida? Christophe había dicho que la única forma de superar su trauma, su depresión, era afrontar sus miedos y dejarlos atrás, aprendiendo de los errores y las dificultades de la vida, pero Ike había querido agarrarse a las ilusiones de Kyle, a que todo este disparate saldría bien y su hermano volvería a sonreír después de muchos años, que volvería a hablar con ellos como antes, que volvería a salir de casa y seguiría con su vida._

_-De acuerdo. Si tiene alguna pregunta, señor Broflovski, no dude en llamarme. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta. -Ike la cogió entre sus dedos y la vio sin realmente mirarla por unos segundos. -Ahora sólo nos queda esperar, y desearle a Kyle la más felices de las vidas._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Estaba sentado en un sofá que no conocía, frente a una botella medio vacía de vodka y un pequeño televisor encendido que repetía viejos anuncios de telemarketing que nadie veía hacía años.

Miró a ambos lados intentando identificar el lugar, pero de pronto no le pareció extraño. No lo conocía, pero por algún motivo no estaba asustado.

Estiró el brazo y rodeó el frío cuello de cristal de la botella con los dedos, acercándola hasta sus labios y tomando un largo trago del fuerte alcohol que le quemó la garganta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo ebrio que se sentía, y como al mover la cabeza la habitación parecía balancearse y una presión le tapaba los oídos. Miró la botella en su mano y lentamente la dejó caer, resbalándose hasta pegar contra el suelo enmoquetado y derramarse sobre él. Pero no le importó. Siguió petrificado en esa misma posición, mirando su mano, el mismo lugar donde hacía unos segundos había tenido la botella de cristal y cerró los dedos, hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en su palma, y siguió apretando, hasta que sintió como la carne se rompía. Pero no le dolió. No sintió nada.

Levantó la vista hasta el televisor. Otro magnífico producto que prometía eliminar los arañazos de tu coche con sólo una pasada, por un módico aunque descabellado precio. No supo cuándo se había agachado, pero de pronto la botella volvía a estar en su mano, manchándose ahora con las gotas de sangre que emergían de las heridas que se había hecho. Su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, y de la misma manera sintió como su brazo se alzaba, y ahora la botella estaba hecha añicos en el suelo, y la pantalla del televisor se había quebrado. La imagen ahora era una mancha de colores, pero las voces seguían oyéndose tras ella.

Despertó con el sonido de la alarma, llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiendo el cuerpo temblar del sobresalto.

-Hijo de puta. -maldijo al reloj apagándolo de un manotazo y saliendo de entre las sábanas.

Se habría quedado en la cama la mañana entera, pero Kyle bien sabía que al final del día se sentiría culpable si lo había pasado sin hacer absolutamente nada, por lo que decidió meterse en la ducha sin pensarlo dos veces, tirando la camiseta y boxers con los que dormía al suelo del baño. Aun con los ojos medio cerrados y bostezando, metió la mano bajo el grifo para probar la temperatura del agua.

-¡Mierda! -el agua hirviendo le hizo sacarla rápidamente y agarrarse la muñeca con la mano contraria, inspeccionando el punto en busca de una herida o una quemadura. Pero allí no había nada más que un poco de piel enrojecida por el calor. Sin embargo, eso le hizo recordar que había tenido el sueño más extraño que podía recordar hasta la fecha. Todo había parecido tan real, y a pesar de que ahora le agobiaba pensar que su cuerpo obraba por cuenta propia y no podía controlarlo, en aquel momento estaba tranquilo. Quizás tranquilo no era la palabra, pero le invadía un sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

Se encogió de hombros y se metió en la ducha, no sin antes asegurarse de girar el grifo hacia el agua fría.

Había solicitado una semana entera de baja en el trabajo, por si todo el tratamiento le desestabilizaba o le hacía sentirse mal. Los médicos ya le habían dicho que no había más efectos secundarios que esporádicos dolores de cabeza, pero Kyle no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Sin embargo su semana había pasado tan rápido como un suspiro y se encontraba en su último día de "vacaciones" antes de volver a su oficina y concertar todas las citas que canceló durante esa semana con sus clientes.

Se secó el pelo frente al espejo, intentando poner en orden unos rizos que no había conseguido dominar en toda su vida, pero por algún motivo cada mañana lo intentaba una vez más como si aquel fuese el día definitivo. Dándose por vencido se dirigió desnudo hasta su habitación, buscando algo cómodo que ponerse. Christophe le había pedido que pasase por la galería hoy, que podían compartir unas cervezas y disparar unos tiros, lo que sonaba como el plan perfecto para Kyle en aquellos momentos.

Hizo la cama y se encargó de guardar la bufanda de los Warriors que había pasado toda la semana sobre su escritorio. Ike se la había traído el día del partido, tan limpia y reluciente que Kyle dudaba mucho fuera la misma bufanda que le regalasen ya casi siete años atrás. Estaba seguro de que Ike habría perdido la suya y pensó que comprando una de camino a su casa se iba a librar. Kyle se hizo el desentendido, pero ya planearía alguna forma de vengarse del sinvergüenza de su hermano. No es que le tuviera un especial cariño al objeto en cuestión, pues hasta donde podía recordar la historia con Wendy no había terminado muy bien. Habían roto en alguna fiesta de la facultad, o quizás en temporada de exámenes, ni siquiera lo tenía claro, pero tampoco le importaba. Se trataba más de su propio orgullo, Ike pensaba que podía hacer con sus cosas lo que quisiera, pero se equivocaba. Tiró la bufanda al último cajón de la cómoda, el lugar de donde no debió haber salido, cogió una manzana de la cocina, las llaves del coche y salió de casa.

* * *

-¿Estás comiendo?

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Cinco comidas al día? ¿Y tomándote tus medicinas?

-Sí. Sí, mamá.

-¿Qué tal tus dolores de cabeza? ¿Estás solo? ¿Has quedado hoy? ¿Vas a ir a casa de tu hermano?

-Mejor. Estoy con Christophe. Sí. No, mamá. -por algún motivo que Kyle desconocía su madre había decidido llamarle por teléfono cada uno de los días de aquella semana, y empezaba a temer que del resto de su vida, a exactamente la una y veinte de la tarde para hacerle la misma lista de preguntas. No es que tuviera que tener un motivo, ella era Sheila Broflovski, eso era motivo suficiente para dedicarse durante todos los días del año a atormentar a su hijo.

-¡No le hables a tu madre de esa forma! Sólo me preocupo por ti bubbah.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? -miró a Christophe buscando apoyo moral, pero éste estaba ocupado preparando el par de armas que iban a usar.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado y si te sientes mal llámame enseguida, ¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo mamá. Hasta luego. Yo también te quiero. Adiós. Sí. Sí. Ya lo sé mamá. Adiós. -y procedió a apagar el móvil por completo tras colgar. -Jesucristo. -refunfuñó, soltando el aparato tras el mostrador.

-¿Tu madre me manda recuerdos? -dijo su amigo con burla.

-¡No lo soporto más! Me llama todos los días, a veces incluso dos veces al día. Me pregunta por la comida, si me he duchado, si tengo ropa limpia, si he abierto las ventanas para que ventile la casa... ¡el otro día incluso me preguntó si había llorado más de una vez en lo que llevaba de mañana! ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? -le arrebató el arma a Christophe de las manos y lo inspeccionó, queriendo disparar a cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca para descargar la rabia que tenía.

-Está preocupada por ti, nada más. -ambos se dirigieron al salón de tiro, cogiendo un par de gafas protectoras y ensordecedores de los que había alineados en la mesa junto a la puerta.

-Pero eso es lo que no entiendo. Todos sabemos que mi madre siempre ha sido un poco... especial.

-¿Especial? -Christophe levantó una ceja, y se sacó de la boca el cigarro que había estado fumando para apagarlo contra el suelo. Kyle le miró con desagrado ante el gesto.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero nunca ha sido tan pesada, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

-Habrá visto alguno de esos programas de la tele, donde los adolescentes se dan a la droga, se vuelven un pedazo de mierda y tienen que llamar a un tío cuarentón que dice ser su hermano mayor y enseñarle modales.

-Voy a arrancarle el cable de la antena de la maldita televisión. -farfulló Kyle, pues eso tenía bastante sentido, no era la primera vez que uno de esos programas hacía que Sheila se obsesionara con sus hijos.

-Te juro que el tío ese se debe tocar pensando en todos esos gilipollas. Quizás hasta les pide que se la meneen de vez en cuando, si sabes a lo que me refiero. -Christophe hizo un gesto explícito con la mano y Kyle arrugó el rostro haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-¡Tío! ¡Qué asco! -Christophe se echó a reír y le dio a su amigo unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vamos a pegar unos tiros, anda, verás que te quitan esa mala leche que te ha entrado.

Y así ambos se colocaron en sus respectivas zonas, frente a los blancos de cartón con forma de hombre y dianas dibujadas, intentando acertar al centro de la frente, el que hacía tiempo habían decidido era el punto objetivo.

Christophe había comprado la galería de tiro hacía años, aunque no era más que un recinto vacío cuando lo hizo. Todo el dinero que su familia había ahorrado para su universidad se había invertido en ese lugar, y Kyle aún se sentía mal cuando los padres de Christophe venían de visita, pues nunca olvidará el día que la madre de su amigo descubrió que lo que estaba haciendo en San Francisco con el dinero que le enviaba cada mes no era sacarse su carrera de filología, sino comprar equipo y armas de fuego para lo que era "el sueño de su vida". Su padre sin embargo no parecía tan disgustado, por lo visto también había sido su sueño de la juventud tras pasar unos años en el ejército. Tras aquel día le cortaron el suministro, pero Christophe ya había comprado lo básico, y con dos trabajos diferentes durante un año pudo costearse lo que le quedaba para abrir. La galería no era un gran éxito, pero le daba lo suficiente para vivir, y a Christophe con eso le bastaba.

-Ese amigo tuyo es un descarrilado. Con esa actitud suya no llegará nunca en la vida a nada, y no permitiré que te arrastre a ti con él. -es lo que su madre le había dicho una vez, pero Kyle había aprendido a no escuchar a su madre, al menos no cuando ésta hablaba de Christophe, quien había demostrado ser su gran y verdadero amigo tras todos aquellos años que pasaron juntos, desde las cartas cada mes, exigencia de un programa escolar con una mierda de nombre como "Un Europeo, Un Amigo", pasando por el día que fue a recogerle al aeropuerto, sabiendo que su amigo se mudaba para pasar los años universitarios con él, hasta el mismo día de hoy, mientras el francés acertaba sin esfuerzo todos los tiros en la cabeza del estúpido hombre de cartón y Kyle pasaba un mal rato para darle si quiera medio centrado.

* * *

Tras unos minutos ambos habían dejado sus pistolas, y Christophe volvía a tragar el humo del cigarro que tenía entre los labios.

-Tengo una reserva para una despedida de soltera mañana, promete ser interesante. Te invitaría a venir, pero estarás liado en la oficina con tus papeles de abogado y tus clientes importantes. -su amigo turnaba el cigarro con una lata de cerveza Foster que sujetaba con la otra mano, sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-Es una despedida de soltera, tío, la mujer se va a casar. No creo que esté pensando en pasar su última noche con el capullo con acento de las armas. -se burló Kyle, quien se mantenía de pie con la espalda contra la pared, pues se negaba a sentarse en el suelo de aquel lugar. No es que tuviera nada contra Christophe, pero al moreno no parecía importarle tener la sala de tiro como un basurero.

-Kyle, es una maldita despedida de soltera, habrá jovencitas de sobra para repartir entre un equipo de fútbol entero y no sólo la descerebrada de la novia. -Kyle levantó las cejas y dejó escapar una risa. -¿Qué? Sólo una idiota decidiría por voluntad propia que va a atarse el resto de su vida al mismo hombre con sólo veintitrés años.

-Como sea. Igualmente no me interesa. No es por nada pero no es precisamente mi interés.

-Ya sé que eres marica, tío, pero una mujer te puede servir también en momentos de necesidad. O podemos preguntarles, seguro que alguna tiene un amigo gay que te quiera alegrar el día.

-Venga ya, -Kyle se echó a reír, haciéndole un corte de mangas a su amigo por el comentario. -Yo no estoy necesitado. Además, ni por necesidad me acostaría con una mujer. Lo siento, pero no. Aún no puedo entender como estuve saliendo durante tanto tiempo con Wendy. Creo que he tenido claro que soy gay desde... ¿los doce años? Es absurdo. -dio un trago a la cerveza y dejó la lata vacía en la mesa junto a las armas que había usado momentos antes. Christophe le miraba desde el suelo, Kyle podía sentir los ojos de su amigo contra su frente, como si fuera el hombre de cartón y una bala estuviera atravesándole la cabeza.

-Hablas últimamente mucho de... Wendy. -dijo al fin. -¿Por qué?

-Ya lo sé. Es raro, ¿no? -miró a Christophe a los ojos y sonrió. -Siento como si no hubiera pensado en ella en años, y el otro día con todo el jaleo de la bufanda simplemente, apareció.

-Apareció. -repitió el moreno arqueando una ceja. -¿Sin más?

-Sí, sin más. Supongo que será nostalgia, aunque sigo sin entender cómo dejaste que pasara años enteros con ella cuando estaba claro que las mujeres no eran lo mío. Si ves que vuelve a pasar te lo ruego, dame una buena hostia. -se rió.

-Sí. Lo haré. -Christophe le dio una honda calada al cigarro sin apartar los ojos de Kyle. -Y dime, ¿qué has estado recordando de tus años con... Wendy? -Kyle no entendía el motivo de la pausa dramática que Christophe se empeñaba en hacer antes de pronunciar el nombre de su ex novia, pero contestó igualmente.

-Nada en concreto, sólo me acordé de ella. Supongo que con toda la historia de la semana pasada he estado haciendo un repaso a los momentos importantes de mi vida, recordando los locos años de universidad. Supongo que ya no tenemos edad para hacer las cosas que hacíamos entonces.

-Supongo.

-Pero por alguna razón tengo ganas de revivir todos aquellos años. Fueron grandes tiempos.

-Claro. Grandes tiempos. -se quedó unos breves momentos más mirándole en silencio, para después levantarse y sacudirse la suciedad del culo con las dos manos, tirando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con uno de sus zapatos. -Vamos, es hora de que abra al público. -Kyle asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a su amigo hasta la parte delantera del local.

* * *

Pasó por el supermercado antes de ir a casa, pues si algo había hecho durante aquella semana fue comerse absolutamente todo lo que encontró por casa, que no fue mucho, y se limitó a pedir comida para llevar o bajar a la tienda de la esquina a comprar chocolatinas. Cualquiera diría que llevaba meses muriéndose de hambre, y juraría haber cogido uno o dos kilos que no le sentaban nada mal al pálido y escuchimizado cuerpo que tenía.

Pensó que sería una buena idea preparar de comer para toda la semana y así llevar recipientes a la oficina, con eso podría controlar no comer tanta basura de Don Mario o Chinese Bambú, que empezaban a ponerle enfermo, lo cual era algo que nunca admitiría delante de su cuñada Bebe si no quería recibir la más larga de las charlas de "te lo dije" que había presenciado jamás. La rubia podía ser, en ocasiones, incluso peor que su propia madre. Cogió todo lo que consideró necesario, incluyendo unos rollos de papel higiénico y pasta de dientes, que se le habían acabado esa misma mañana, y aprovechó para comprar un juego de tupperwares y un termo de café, el cual se preguntó por qué no habría comprado nunca antes si podía ser considerado imprescindible. Pagó en caja y condujo tranquilamente hasta casa, con una de sus emisoras favoritas resonando en la radio del coche, tarareando las canciones que conocía.

Subió las bolsas de la compra al apartamento y cerró por dentro con llave, dejándola colgada en la cerradura. Se apresuró a meter dentro del congelador todo lo que pudiera echarse a perder u ocasionar el desastre del charco de agua en su cocina si permanecía más tiempo a temperatura ambiente, llenó la nevera y los estantes, y una vez terminado se dirigió al baño con una sonrisa. Es cierto que dicen que existen pequeñas cosas en la vida que te hacen feliz, a Kyle llenar la cocina de sus productos de comida favoritos era una de ellas. Sólo pensar en el salmón que prepararía para cenar hacía que se le hiciese la boca agua. Dejó el papel higiénico y la pasta de dientes en su lugar, debatiéndose en si meterse a la ducha ahora o después de poner la comida en el horno, y jugó con una de las velas de frambuesa en sus manos, lanzándola al aire y volviéndola a coger. Si la vela se cayera al suelo y se hiciera pedazos seguro que su madre le echaba la bronca de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre encima de todo lo que él hiciera? Aunque quizás no se enfadase tanto si esa era una excusa para comprar las que, según ella, eran las correctas y apropiadas para la casa de un hombre soltero homosexual de veintisiete años de edad. No es que su madre lo hubiera dicho con esas palabras, pero Kyle sabía leer entre líneas.

Dejó la vela de nuevo en su sitio, pero cuando se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, dispuesto a llamar y oír a su madre repetirle las mismas preguntas otro centenar de veces, y aprovechando para preguntarle por la receta del salmón al horno que moría por comerse, se encontró solamente con un bolsillo vacío.

Inútilmente se metió la mano en ambos bolsillos no una, ni dos, sino cinco veces, sacándolos hacia afuera y volviendo a repetir el proceso. Salió del baño mirando por todo el salón, buscando en los bolsillos de atrás, no recordaba haber sacado el móvil desde que llegó a casa, ni lo había usado en el coche, la última vez que recordaba haber tenido el teléfono en la mano fue...

-¡Mierda! -en la galería de Christophe. Lo dejó apagado detrás del mostrador, y si su madre le había llamado desde esta tarde y había dado con el teléfono apagado se habría puesto histérica. Posiblemente hubiera movilizado a una patrulla entera de policía para buscarle.

Miró el reloj del aparato de DVD, las ocho y cuarto. Si se daba prisa podría llegar a la galería antes de que Christophe se marchara a casa y recuperar su móvil, pero la ducha y la cena tendrían que esperar. Con resignación agarró las llaves del coche y voló escaleras abajo para llegar allí cuanto antes.

* * *

En aproximadamente diez minutos ya se encontraba aparcando el coche frente a la galería de Christophe. De la puerta colgaba el cartel de cerrado y la cortina metálica estaba a medio cerrar, pero las luces de dentro estaban encendidas, y Kyle se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta y pasar, agachándose para no darse en la cabeza contra el metal.

En la parte delantera del local no había nadie, la mochila y la chaqueta de Christophe abandonadas sobre el mostrador. Lo rodeó hasta ponerse detrás y buscar su móvil entre el desorden de papeles y objetos inútiles que su amigo guardaba allí, encontrándolo enseguida. Esperaba a que se encendiese, presionando el botón en cuestión, cuando escuchó un ruido desde la sala de tiro y una voz alzarse, aunque no podía escuchar bien lo que decía. Comido por la curiosidad se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, lo suficiente para distinguir la voz de Christophe.

-¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Habla de esa gente como si fueran amigos nuestros, esto no va a acabar bien!

-Christophe, ni se te ocurra. Prometimos al doctor que cerraríamos el pico, es parte del proceso, esta fue la decisión de Kyle.-la segunda era la voz de Ike. Kyle se disponía a interrumpir la discusión y entrar a la habitación cuando escuchó su nombre en la conversación, por lo que se detuvo donde estaba.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Él es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que vaya por ahí creyendo toda esa basura! ¿Qué pensará tu familia? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pensarán de él en el trabajo? ¡Yo te lo diré! ¡Creerán que está loco, eso es lo que van a pensar! -Kyle sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sabía que no debería estar escuchando aquella conversación, algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que se fuera, que no quería escuchar lo que tenían que decir, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte, y la necesidad por descubrir el motivo por el que su amigo y su hermano habían estado tan extraños con él desde que despertara tras la intervención en el hospital.

-No digas eso, nadie va a creer que está loco si se lo explicamos. -dijo Ike, quien intentaba calmar a Christophe pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dedicarte a ir una por una todas las personas que conocen a Kyle y explicarles que cuando hable de sus amigos imaginarios todos tenemos que fingir que existen? ¡¿Qué crees que te van a decir?! -Kyle sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, y antes de que se diese cuenta todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

-¡Esto es lo que Kyle quería! ¡Dijimos que le apoyaríamos!

-¡Le apoyaríamos si todo salía bien! ¡Pero Ike, toda esa gente de la que habla, esa Wendy, esos viajes a la montaña, ese chico Kevin o Kalvin, la puta bufanda de los Warrios! ¡Toda esa gente no existe! -caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, notando como su respiración de agitaba, y los ojos comenzaban a arderle con las lágrimas que se formaban en ellos. -¡Está majara, y tenemos que pararlo antes de que se vuelva peor! ¡Antes de que empiece a creerse sus propias mentiras, toda esa basura que le han metido en la cabeza! ¡Todos sus recuerdos son una puta mentira! -Christophe tiró algo contra el suelo, y el ruido retumbó contra las paredes de la sala, lo que le dio a Kyle la fuerza para dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí por donde había venido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Estaba llorando y las lágrimas nublaban su vista. No veía a donde se dirigía pero no paraba de caminar. Sabía que no estaba andando en línea recta pero eso no le importaba ya, de hecho, si tuviera otra botella de whisky en las manos estaría vaciándola por su garganta en estos momentos.

Le dolía el pecho, tanto que le cortaba la respiración e intensificaba sus sollozos. La gente que pasaba a su lado le miraba, podía sentir sus juiciosos ojos sobre él e incluso oír el murmullo de sus comentarios. Imaginaba lo que debían decir, qué hacía un desgraciado como él, borracho y sucio, armando escándalo en las calles a las seis de la tarde de un miércoles. Pobre, pobre desgracia humana. Si solamente en su camino a ninguna parte cruzara una calle y un despistado conductor le atropellase haciendo su cuerpo trizas. Qué favor le ofrecería el destino al ser humano. ¿Quién iba a llorar por el pobre chico que andaba las calles con vómito sobre la ropa? ¿Quién iba a echar de menos a ese alma en pena?

Su llanto se hizo más intenso, paró el paso y se miró las manos, borrosas tras las lágrimas y la embriaguez. Apretó los puños y se giró para golpear con toda su fuerza la pared de cualquier local de mala muerte. Golpeó, golpeó y golpeó. Sintió un dolor agudo en la mano derecha y supo que se había roto algún hueso, pero no se detuvo. Golpeó la pared una y otra vez, blasfemando en voz alta, maldiciendo. Su voz sonaba ronca, rota, desesperada, y no paró hasta que sintió como una enorme mano agarraba su brazo con fuerza y lo empujaba lejos de allí.

-¡Vete de aquí, borracho! ¡Deja de joder a estas personas o te parto las piernas! ¿Me has oído? -no vio quién hablaba. No le importaba. Giró sobre sí mismo una vez más e intentando no perder el equilibrio siguió caminando alejándose de aquel lugar.

Se detuvo en la puerta de un supermercado de barrio y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, controlando su agitada respiración para parecer algo menos despreciable y entró por la puerta. Tambaleándose agarró una de las primeras botellas de alcohol barato que vio y fue hacia la caja, donde un viejo hombre de origen asiático le miró de arriba abajo.

-Son diecisiete con cincuenta. -dijo, y él soltó todo el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo sobre el mostrador, sin saber si sería poco o demasiado, dio media vuelta para salir de allí. -Deberías cuidarte, hijo. Eres joven para perder tu vida así. -escuchó al hombre decir antes de encontrarse una vez más en la calle.

-Sólo soy una basura... -musitó, con la ronca voz que parecía no abandonarle jamás. - El mundo es una mierda, y yo soy parte de este infierno. -las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Intentó abrir la botella de alcohol con su mano derecha, pero el dolor le cegó por unos segundos haciendo que escuchara un pitido en sus oídos. Tendría que parar en urgencias una vez más antes de ir a casa, al menos esta vez no sería arrastrado por unos paramédicos, intentando evitar que sufriera un coma etílico.

Estaba hundido, destrozado. Él era una buena persona. Había sido alguien importante, había sido hijo, amigo, amante. Había amado. Había amado y le habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos. Había perdido todo, porque nadie había estado ahí, porque a nadie le había importado. Pronto se encontró solo y desesperado, y la única vía de escape hacia el olvido fue la que ahora era su compañera.

Rompió el cuello de la botella de un golpe contra la pared y se la llevó a la boca, dándole un trago y haciéndose una herida en el labio superior a su paso.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó como le costaba respirar. No solamente eso, estaba llorando de nuevo.

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar recorriéndole la cara y la presión en el pecho le apretaba el corazón hasta que el dolor era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando tranquilizarse y controlar la respiración.

Había tenido los mismos sueños durante las dos últimas semanas. Soñaba que sufría, que sufría tanto que era físicamente doloroso. Que bebía hasta cegarse y vomitaba en el baño de una casa. Soñaba con esa casa casi todas las noches. Siempre estaba en la misma casa, que era extraña pero conocida. Su cuerpo se movía sin que él pudiera controlarlo y siempre sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Su cuerpo conocía la casa. Algunas noches se despertaba llorando, como aquella vez, otras veces sólo angustiado. En el sueño a veces se hacía daño, otras veces sólo se tumbaba en el sofá, en la cama o en el suelo y pensaba, inmóvil, durante horas. Casi siempre estaba bebiendo, otras veces estaba borracho ya, en un par de ocasiones estaba sobrio en aquella casa. Pero era cuando estaba sobrio cuando el dolor del pecho volvía y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Siempre que estaba borracho estaba tranquilo. Quieto, mudo, insensible, como un cuerpo al que le había arrebatado el alma, o la vida.

Volvió a tumbarse y apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada cuando sintió que su pecho dejaba de convulsionar y empezaba a respirar con naturalidad. No encontraba el motivo por el que estos sueños se repetían noche tras noche. Había creído que el sufrimiento, el sentimiento de soledad que le invadía se debía al miedo que sentía y se había apoderado de él desde que escuchara a Ike y Christophe hablar. Llevaba días sin hablar con nadie aparte de las personas con las que tenía que lidiar en la oficina. Los dos habían intentado llamarle, así como su madre. Christophe incluso había estado pegando incesantemente en la puerta de su casa hacía sólo dos noches, pero Kyle no le contestó, no le dijo una sola palabra. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó ahí, inmóvil, hasta que su amigo se dio por vencido y se marchó.

Kyle recordaba haber bebido hasta perder el sentido en alguna fiesta de la universidad, nunca así, pero todo parecía tan real en aquellos sueños. Aunque claro, los recuerdos y la realidad hacía días que habían dejado de tener sentido para Kyle. Estaba perdido, tenía preguntas pero no sabía si quería las respuestas. Quizás si asistió a aquella operación en primer momento fue para eliminar esos recuerdos que le atormentaban en las noches. En ese caso, el dinero y el esfuerzo invertido, y más importante, su salud mental, habían sido un desperdicio pues aquellos momentos seguían en su memoria. Vívidos. Como si estuvieran ocurriendo en la realidad en ese mismo instante. Cada una de las noches.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, viendo documentos sin mirarlos, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe fuerte y seco, y escuchó a su secretaria Rebecca gritarle a la figura que entraba en aquellos momentos en el lugar, que no tenía permiso para hacerlo.

-¡Maldito bastardo de mierda! -Christophe parecía dispuesto a matar, y Kyle tuvo que asegurarse de que no llevaba ningún arma en las manos. Escuchó a Rebecca gritar de nuevo cuando Christophe se abalanzó sobre el escritorio y agarró a Kyle de la camisa, pegándolo contra su cara. -¡Voy a matarte! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba, pedazo de mierda? -le zarandeó para luego volver a tirarle contra la silla.

-Rebecca, está bien. -dijo entonces, después de unos instantes de shock. -No necesito que llames a seguridad, puedes volver al trabajo. -Rebecca se quejó, pero iba a cerrar la puerta antes de que Kyle hablara de nuevo. -Y por favor, que no entre nadie mientras estamos aquí. -y entonces cerró.

-He tenido que venir a tu oficina y forzar esa maldita puerta a hostias para poder hablar contigo, ¿te parece normal? Estuve en tu casa el otro día, ¡y no me digas que no estabas porque la llave estaba en la cerradura!

-No quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Qué puede haber pasado para que decidas de pronto encerrarte e ignorar...?

-La semana pasada. -le interrumpió. -Me dejé el móvil en la galería. Sabes como se pone mi madre si no consigue localizarme así que fui a buscarlo. -Christophe se dejó caer sobre la silla al otro lado del escritorio, mirando a Kyle y prestándole toda su atención mientras hablaba. -Cuando llegué ya estabas cerrando y pensaba avisarte de que estaba allí, pero entonces te escuché hablando con Ike.

-Aha. -asintió Christophe, dándole pie a Kyle a continuar, pero este no lo hizo. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y, segundos después, pudo ver como las pupilas de Christophe se contraían y su boca se abría lentamente.

-Exacto. -fue todo lo que Kyle dijo.

-Kyle. Kyle. -pocas veces había tenido el pelirrojo la oportunidad de ver a su amigo inseguro, sin palabras. -Kyle, íbamos a contártelo. Maldita sea, yo iba a contártelo. Pero no tenías que enterarte así, esa no era la forma, yo quería explicarte, tengo que explicarte, tienes que entender.

-¿Entender? ¿Qué más tengo que entender, Christophe? Estoy loco, ¿no? Tú lo dijiste, todos mis amigos imaginarios no existen. ¿Qué más queda por decir? -la frialdad con la que habló le sorprendió hasta a sí mismo, y por la expresión de Christophe también le había sorprendido a él.

-Yo sabía que iba a ser una mala idea. Esto que está pasando Kyle fue tu estúpida decisión. Tú quisiste someterte a ese puto tratamiento y yo te dije que saldría mal, que era una mala idea. ¡Tú no quisiste escucharme! -Christophe controló su temperamento y respiró hondo, buscando un cigarro entre sus bolsillos para llevárselo a los labios, entonces continuó. -Quisiste borrar parte de tus recuerdos, y parte del proceso es sustituirlos por otros. Ike no quería que te enterases porque el doctor le dijo que la inseguridad podría volverte loco, pero Kyle, si quieres que lo hablemos vas a tener que tener la mente fría y entender. Si tienes preguntas, yo las contestaré. Te contaré toda la verdad si es lo que deseas pero no puedes encerrarte y alejarte de nosotros. No otra vez. -Kyle lo pensó unos momentos, y entonces asintió, los documentos sobre el escritorio ya completamente olvidados. -Tienes recuerdos en tu mente que te ayudan a sustituir las lagunas que dejarían los que te han quitado. No estás loco, yo soy un bestia hablando y ya lo sabes, pero esa gente de la que hablas... esa tal Wendy, no existe. Nunca saliste con una chica en la universidad. -Christophe le concedió a Kyle unos segundos de reflexión. Entendía lo que oía, eran palabras en un idioma que conocía y como tal las entendía, pero como había pasado durante los últimos días, por más que intentaba asimilarlas no era capaz. Aquellos momentos eran claros en su mente, los viajes que hicieron todos juntos, las fiestas en la universidad, estudiar para sus exámenes en la biblioteca con Wendy, su pelo negro, sus ojos azules, recordaba que su sonrisa le había provocado un hormigueo en el estómago, recordaba que casi vomitó la primera vez que la besó con lengua. Todo era demasiado real. Tenía que agarrarse a algo que sostuviera todo lo que para él era su realidad. Cualquier cosa.

-Y la bufanda...

-Ike compró esa bufanda el día del partido para llevarla a tu casa y seguirte el juego. Kyle, entiende que tu hermano no lo ha hecho para reírse de ti o con maldad, fueron órdenes directas de tu médico. -Kyle asintió. -Tienes recuerdos en tu mente que no sucedieron, pero parecen reales como la vida misma porque han sido implantados para ello, para hacerte creer que tuviste una vida diferente a la que quisiste borrar.

-Entonces... -pensó la pregunta un par de veces en su cabeza para articularla correctamente antes de pronunciarla. -Si todo eso es falso, ¿cuáles son los recuerdos que me faltan? ¿qué es lo que me han quitado? -Christophe vaciló antes de contestar, y se movió incómodo en la silla.

-Kyle, escucha una cosa. Tú has sufrido mucho, más de lo que cualquier ser humano merece sufrir, y créeme que hay mucha gente que te quiere, y que nadie habría permitido que nada malo te pasara si hubiéramos sabido lo que sucedía. -carraspeó antes de continuar. -Kyle, tú te aislaste por mucho tiempo. Has estado perdido, no eras tú mismo, no hablabas con nadie, no comías, no dormías, no venías a trabajar, sufrías. Más tarde oíste toda la mierda del lavado de cerebro y te obsesionaste con que era tu única salida. Yo me equivocaba en una cosa, es verdad que no ha sido una buena idea por toda esta mierda que estás pasando ahora mismo pero, Kyle, hasta vuelto a ser quien eras. Ya no lloras, no te autodestruyes como solías hacer antes, ahora eres feliz. -Kyle sentía las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y no se molestó en impedirlas. Si no fuera Christophe quien estaba sentado frente a él, diciéndole estas cosas, habría pensado sin lugar a dudas que se trataba de una broma, una horrible broma pesada. -Lo primero que me dijiste cuando hablamos por teléfono después de que volvieras a San Francisco fue que estabas bien. Dijiste, Christophe, estoy bien. Kyle. Hacía varios años que no estabas bien y, por mucho que me cueste decirlo, me alegro de que tu decisión de ir a aquel hospital haya valido para esto al menos. No quiero volver a perderte Kyle. Ninguno de nosotros quiere. -las lágrimas seguían cayéndole a Kyle por la cara, y repitió las palabras de Christophe en su cabeza un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Por la noche tengo estos sueños. -se detuvo un segundo y cogió una bocanada de aire. Notó como Christophe se tensaba en su asiento. -Donde estoy en una casa que no conozco y bebo. Siempre estoy borracho en esos sueños. Bueno, casi siempre. Otras veces lloro hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. -el moreno asintió, dándole pie a continuar. -Tomo alcohol hasta que pierdo el sentido y todo lo que puedo pensar es que lo necesito para dejar de sufrir. Y el pecho duele. Mucho. A veces vomito, en el baño, en la alfombra, sobre mí mismo. -apretó los puños y conteniendo el miedo que una posible respuesta le daba dejó escapar la pregunta que había tenido en la cabeza durante tantos días. -Esos son los recuerdos que me habían eliminado. ¿Verdad? -los segundos hasta escuchar la respuesta de Christophe fueron minutos, horas, una completa eternidad.

-No. -y el nudo en la garganta de Kyle se aflojó, y soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. -No, Kyle. No sé qué serán esos sueños pero... nunca fuiste alcohólico, solamente no eras tú porque te habían quitado la vida. No fuiste tú. Fue alguien más. -Christophe pareció arrepentirse de haber hecho ese último comentario, cuando carraspeó de nuevo y cambió el rumbo de la conversación. -¿Cómo es esa casa con la que sueñas?

-Es un casa grande, de dos plantas. Tiene pocos muebles y es fría, hace mucho frío cuando hay una ventana abierta, o cuando salgo a la calle. El baño está arriba, yo no conozco esa casa pero mi yo del sueño lo sabe, sabe donde está todo, sabe donde está escondido el alcohol que se supone que había guardado lejos para no tocar. Mi yo del sueño sabe que está mal lo que hace, y que no es la solución, pero está desesperado. Tiene miedo, Christophe, yo en el sueño tengo miedo de estar solo, pero ya me encuentro solo y eso me aterra y tengo que escapar, que huir.

-Kyle, puede que sólo sea un mal sueño.

-No. -la tajante contestación hizo que el propio Kyle se diera cuenta cuan real era todo aquello que contaba. Lo estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, como momentos pasados, como si estuviera en la clínica de un psicólogo y se viera obligado a relatar esos momentos que se sucedieron la semana anterior y que son recientes y claros en su memoria. No hay más dudas. Son reales. -Son recuerdos, Christophe. Son de verdad.

-Kyle, nunca has bebido para olvidar. Nunca has vivido en una casa de dos pisos porque siempre hemos estado aquí, en San Francisco. Tus padres viven en un piso del centro, porque tu padre tiene la oficina en el mismo edificio. Ike vive con Bebe en los apartamentos que construyeron hace unos años junto al parque. Esa casa no existe Kyle, no está aquí. -Kyle miró a Christophe a los ojos, tenía que hacerle ver, hacerle entender que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

-Quizás esa es la clave Christophe, que no está aquí.

-Pero eso tampoco tiene sentido Kyle, porque como te dije tú siempre has estado aquí.

-Yo... necesito... necesito pensar. Es demasiada información y... ahora mismo no sé qué es verdad y qué no lo es y... necesito pensar. -se llevó las manos a los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. La cabeza le dolía a causa del estrés, de la ansiedad que ahora mismo experimentaba. No podía hablar más, no ahora al menos.

-De acuerdo. No pasa nada. Te llevo a casa, ¿vale? Te llevo a casa y te tomas el resto del día libre. Mañana podemos seguir. -Kyle asintió, sin quitarse las manos de la cara. -Bien, voy a avisar a tu secretaria. Coge tu abrigo. -Christophe salió del despacho entonces, dejando a un confundido Kyle aun sentado en su silla.

* * *

Christophe condujo el coche de Kyle hasta la casa de éste. Una vez estacionado en la plaza de garaje se quedó en silencio mirando a su amigo, quien había permanecido todo el camino con la mirada clavada en la ventanilla y aún no se había movido, aunque el coche se había detenido hacía unos minutos. Sin decir una sola palabra Kyle abrió la puerta para salir y Christophe le siguió, le deseó buenas noches y se marchó hacia el interior del edificio sin mirarle a los ojos ni una sola vez. Con un suspiro, Christophe dio media vuelta y puso rumbo a su propia casa.

Kyle se desplomó en el sofá, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y mirando fijamente el suelo. Todo lo que había hablado con Christophe, todo lo que su amigo le había confesado en su oficina, no podía ser cierto. Kyle sabía que aquellos momentos eran reales como sabía que todos los días salía el sol. Para él no había diferencia entre la autenticidad de los recuerdos que tenía del día de ayer, de la cena de Navidad en casa de Ike y Bebe del año pasado, de la semana que le subió la fiebre hacía unos años cuando su madre decidió mudarse a su apartamento para cuidar de él, de su primer caso como abogado el cual ganó, de su graduación y el calor que hacía con la toga puesta, de la noche que Kenny apareció hablando de ir a Las Vegas en su camioneta y acabaron a las afueras de la ciudad fumando marihuana, de la fiesta de la facultad en la que coló a Christophe y tuvieron que fingir delante del delegado que era un niño que se había golpeado en la cabeza y no recordaba quién era, de la primera vez que se acostó con Wendy y así sucesivamente. Todos aquellos momentos formaban parte de su vida, de quien era, si todo aquello era una mentira entonces ¿por qué parecía tan real en lugar de ser difusos? ¿por qué recordaba hasta el último detalle de ellos? Si se lo proponía podría ir a una perfumería e identificar exactamente el perfume que Wendy usaba, ¿cómo podía ser eso parte de su imaginación? Había sido parte de su juventud. Incluso recordaba las peleas que había tenido con ella porque no le gustaba Christophe, y las peleas con Christophe porque a él tampoco le gustaba ella ¿entonces cómo podía él decir ahora que la chica no existía?

Se levantó de un salto, agarró el ordenador portátil que yacía sobre la mesa y lo encendió violentamente. Quedándose de pié frente a él, con una mano a cada lado apoyadas sobre la mesa de cristal y mirando como el sistema operativo cargaba en la pantalla. Una vez encendido seleccionó su usuario personal y buscó entre carpetas las fotos de la universidad.

Abrió la carpeta del campus y pasó de una a otra fijándose en todas las caras, incluso en las que aparecían en los fondos, los estudiantes que caminaban por los jardines en todas las fotos sacadas en el exterior. Ahí estaba él, sus compañeros Clyde y Token, también estaba Bebe, había fotos de ellos en las habitaciones, en las afueras, en las clases, vestidos de personajes de El Señor de Los Anillos para la fiesta de disfraces, hasta la foto de Token con uno de los sujetadores de Bebe en la cabeza, que Clyde había sacado en una de las noches de borrachera. Pero no había rastro de Wendy. Abrió la carpeta de los viajes. Ahí estaban todos otra vez, más Christophe, más Ike, todos ellos en la estatua de la libertad, con el cartel de Hollywood, en la playa, en un centro comercial. Pero no había rastro de Kenny tampoco.

-No... Kenny no. -¿Dónde estaban las fotos de la acampada? Aquella vez que nevó toda la noche, recordaba perfectamente como Kenny había hecho un mejunje asqueroso en una de las botellas de plástico y le habían apostado cincuenta dólares a que no se lo bebería. Recordaba perfectamente las fotos de Kenny vomitando. Y aquella en la que sonreía de oreja a oreja enseñando su billete a la cámara. Pero allí no estaban.

-Me cago en la puta. -farfulló, dando un golpe con la palma de la mano a la mesa, que hizo más ruido del que era necesario. Enredó los dedos entre sus rizos rojos y tiró levemente de ellos. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo, y toda esta situación le estaba volviendo loco. -Tiene que estar. Algo tiene que haber por algún lado. -abrió los ojos como platos y se soltó el pelo, escribiendo en el teclado todo lo rápido que sus dedos le permitían. Algo tendría que ser capaz de encontrar en la página de la universidad. Pero no tuvo éxito.

-¿Facebook? -dijo, escribiendo rápidamente y echando un vistazo entre su lista de amigos. Estaba seguro de que había enviado productos virtuales de la granja a Kenny, pero no pudo encontrar nada desde su propia página. Entonces le encontraría directamente en el buscador. -K, e, n, n, y... Kenny... maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios era su apellido? -borró las cinco letras que había escrito e intentó de nuevo. -Wen, dy. Sí. Wendy... Wendy... ¡Joder! -volvió a dar un manotazo contra la mesa. No podía ser tan difícil. Había pasado años con aquellas personas, tenía que poder recordar sus nombres completos más tarde o más temprano. - Vamos, Kyle, piensa... -se dijo, pero nada venía a su mente, en su lugar repetía los dos nombres de pila una y otra vez. -Tiene que haber otra forma. -musitó.

Fue saltando de una página de Facebook a otra, buscando algo que pudiera darle una pista. Intentaba recordar alguna conversación que hubiera tenido con ellos, algún gusto particular que pudiera ayudarle a dar con ellos. Le llevó las horas necesarias para que cayera el sol y se cerrara la noche, cuatro latas de bebida energética y mucha paciencia, dar con una página que recopilaba a todos los graduados con los más altos honores en diferentes promociones alrededor de los Estados Unidos, y ahí lo encontró.

"Wendy Testaburger" se podía leer en color azul, bajo el puntero de su ratón, y Kyle tuvo que coger aire antes de pinchar en el nombre y que la web le redirigiera a la página personal de usuario. Sentía el corazón pegarle en el pecho con fuerza. Ahora lo recordaba claramente, y no entendía cómo no había caído antes. Pero para lamentación de Kyle, Wendy tenía su página privada, y apenas podía ver un par de datos. En la fotografía de perfil estaba ella, con un hombre que no reconocía.

-Wendy Testaburger... situación sentimental, casada... estudió en, ¿universidad de Nueva York?... vive en, ¿South Park, Colorado? -Kyle observó detenidamente la foto. No había duda, esa era la Wendy de sus recuerdos pero la información no tenía ningún sentido. Sin embargo, conducido por el instinto, ese instinto que Kyle en la mayoría de situaciones se esforzaba por ignorar, se aventuró al buscador. -Kenny... South Park, Colorado. -el corazón le retumbaba tan fuerte que sentía la sangre latir en sus oídos. Se tragó todo lo que le quedaba en la lata de bebida energética de un sorbo y entonces lo vio. Kenny McCormick, South Park, Colorado.

Cerró la pantalla del ordenador con fuerza y corrió hasta su habitación, tropezándose con sus propios pies con el camino. Se tiró de rodillas al suelo y agarró el maletín que había dejado allí nada más llegar, buscando el teléfono móvil y marcando rápidamente el número de Christophe. Tan pronto descolgó le habló sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

-Les he encontrado. -dijo, esperando que su amigo lo entendiera a la primera.

-¿Qué? -la voz ronca del francés le dijo a Kyle que acababa de despertarle, pero no le importó.

-Les he encontrado, Christophe. Son reales. -dijo de nuevo.

-¿Reales? Kyle, ya hemos hablado de esto... mierda... -carraspeó. -Hijo de puta, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-No lo sé. ¿Las diez? ¿Las once? No importa. Tienes que verles, son reales, no son de aquí Christophe, pero son reales.

-Kyle, son las tres y media de la mañana, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado obsesionándote con esto? Tío, ya sé que es difícil de aceptar pero...

-¡Quieres dejar de repetir eso y escucharme un momento! -el silencio reinó entre los dos por unos instantes, y entonces Kyle continuó. -He buscado en internet, bueno de hecho primero busqué en mis carpetas de la universidad, he visto todas las fotos que hicimos durante cuatro años enteros y llevas razón, jamás estuvieron ahí, no están, en ninguna foto Christophe, no están con nosotros. -esperaba que Christophe dijera algo, pero su amigo permaneció en silencio. -Entonces fue cuando busqué en internet. Y les he encontrado, tío, están en Facebook. Wendy Testaburger y Kenny McCormick. Son ellos, y están ahí, reales, personas como tú y como yo. Wendy está casada, y Kenny hace años que no se conecta a su página. Viven en Colorado. Wendy estudió en la Universidad de Nueva York. A Kenny le gusta el NASCAR y está suscrito a todas las páginas de porno de la red. Christophe, no estoy loco, estas memorias, sean lo que sean, son de gente de verdad. -unos segundos más de silencio, y entonces escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado, quien ahora sonaba completamente despierto.

-Prepara una jarra de café. Estoy en tu casa en quince minutos. Tengo que ver eso. -y colgó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Habían tenido que contenerse y no llamar al doctor en mitad de la noche.

En cuanto Christophe comprobó que lo que Kyle decía era cierto y, tras un gran interrogatorio que demostró que el pelirrojo de hecho conocía datos de la vida de estas dos personas y que no había cogido a dos individuos cualesquiera y había decidido nombrarles dueños de las identidades de los amigos de su mente, aceptó que su amigo tenía razón, buscó en su mochila la tarjeta que Ike le había dado del doctor que llevó el caso de Kyle, a quien se suponía tenían que llamar si tenían cualquier duda que aclarar, y la había colocado sobre la mesa.

Estuvieron durante horas mirando aquella tarjeta, bebiendo café para mantenerse despiertos y navegando por las páginas de los distintos amigos de Wendy y Kenny, para ver si eran capaces de encontrar alguna pista que les explicara a qué se debía todo aquello. Kyle había sido capaz de reconocer un par de caras, o eso era lo que él decía, un muchacho rubio de expresión tierna, dos chicos en otra fotos que había definido como pareja. Christophe le había preguntado si es que todos los gays del país se conocían, y Kyle le había dado un puñetazo en el hombro. Tras todas aquellas horas de charla y espera, donde el francés había hecho a Kyle hablar sobre cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de aquellos individuos, finalmente el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos.

Kyle posó su taza vacía de café sobre la mesa, echando un vistazo a Christophe quien dormía en una postura muy incómoda al otro extremo del sofá, y dejó que sus párpados de cerraran. Sospechaba que esta sería una noche tranquila, su consciencia estaba mucho más en paz ahora que había descubierto que no era una invención. ¿Llena de preguntas? Por supuesto, posiblemente más que antes, pero por lo menos ahora no temía que por su inestabilidad mental tuvieran que encerrarle en un psiquiátrico.

* * *

_-Hola marica. Soy Kenny. Tío, ¿dónde estás? Hace semanas que no se te ve y bueno, ¿estás bien? Craig me ha dicho que te han visto bebiendo otra vez, pero ya sabes cómo es, la mitad de lo que suelta por la boca es mierda, así que no me he creído nada. -silencio. -Sé que no quieres hablar con nadie, y lo entiendo. No voy a presionarte, joder, sabes que no soy uno de esos. Podemos fumarnos algo juntos o tirarle piedras a algunos coches, eso es divertido. -silencio. -Vi a tu madre el otro día, me ha dicho que tampoco has hablado con ella. Parecía bastante jodida. -silencio. -Butters se ha venido a pasar unos días a mi casa, quizás deberías venirte tú también, la última vez lo pasamos bien. -silencio. -Estoy preocupado por ti. -silencio. -Llámame, ¿vale? Adiós._

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando por fin despertaron. Kyle saltó del sofá y se apresuró a llamar a la oficina para avisar a Rebecca de que estaba bien, y que no iría a trabajar durante aquel día. Christophe se había limitado a estirarse en el sofá y beber los restos de café frío de la noche anterior.

Se habían concedido unos minutos de deliberación antes de coger el teléfono y marcar los diez dígitos impresos en la tarjeta que yacía sobre la mesa. El plan era sencillo, si Ike había insistido tanto en que el doctor les había pedido no desvelar a Kyle la verdad de la situación, entonces el doctor no debía saber que Kyle era el primer interesado en entender qué coño estaba pasando.

-Doctor Cooper.

-Buenas tardes doc, -Kyle le dio un codazo en las costillas a Christophe en señal de protesta por el diminutivo. -Habla con Christophe DeLorne, soy amigo de uno de sus pacientes.

-Entiendo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, hijo? -Christophe hizo una mueca con la cara ante el apelativo y Kyle, quien escuchaba atentamente pegado a la cara de su amigo con la oreja al otro lado del teléfono musitó un "jódete".

-Verá, le llamo porque mi amigo no para de hablar de cosas que no han pasado y...

-El procedimiento que llevamos a cabo incluye un implante de recuerdos en la mente de nuestro pacientes, de esa forma tu amigo no tiene lagunas vacías donde estaban los recuerdos que decidió eliminar. Si fuese así sería mucho más obvio para él ¿no te parece? -por el tono de voz del hombre ambos se entendía que había tenido que contestar la misma pregunta un centenar de veces.

-Eso ya lo sé, doc. El problema es que toda esa gente de sus nuevos recuerdos, aunque no las haya conocido nunca, son de verdad. -un breve silencio precedió la contestación del doctor, y Kyle se movió inquieto en su sitio.

-¿De qué paciente estamos hablando?

-Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski. -dijo Christophe, quien juraría ser capaz de oír los latidos del corazón de su amigo pegándole contra el pecho a su lado.

-Oh, claro. El joven Kyle se sometió al tratamiento no hace más de tres semanas. Cuando hablé con su hermano me aseguré de que contactaría con todos los parientes y amigos cercanos de Kyle para explicarles la situación y por qué es de vital importancia que todos actúen con normalidad ante los nuevos recuerdos de Kyle, para que éste no sospeche que algo fuera de lo normal está ocurriendo.

-Ike ya habló conmigo de eso, me dijo que Kyle podría volverse loco y no soportarlo si se enteraba. -miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo, quien permanecía quieto y con la mirada fija en la pantalla oscura de la televisión. Kyle asintió levemente con la cabeza, como siendo capaz de sentir las dudas de Christophe sobre hablar del tema ante él y dándole permiso para continuar. Al fin y al cabo, no hacía ni veinticuatro horas desde que Kyle averiguó la verdad. -Pero eso no explica que las personas que mi amigo ve en su cabeza sean personas reales.

-Me temo que el señor Broflovski no le contó debidamente la delicadez de la situación. -ante el silencio Christophe se mojó los labios para seguir hablando, pero entonces el doctor continuó. -El motivo por el cual es crucial que el joven Kyle no indague en los orígenes de su condición es que esos recuerdos que ahora le pertenecen, fueron anteriormente parte de la vida de otra persona. -las palabras del sereno hombre pasaron a la velocidad de la luz unos cientos de veces por la cabeza de Christophe hasta que fue capaz de procesarlas.

-¡¿Que qué?! -levantó la voz más de lo necesario, lo sabía, y aunque hizo el ademán de levantarse para poder andar de un lado al otro de la habitación, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba especialmente nervioso y no tenía un cigarro para fumar, Kyle le agarró del brazo y le obligó a mantenerse sentado junto a él. -¿Qué coño quiere decir con eso? ¿Está diciéndome que todas las ideas y los momentos que ha metido en la cabeza de mi amigo son cosas que le ha pasado a otra gente? ¡¿Pero están todos ustedes locos?!

-Le ruego que se tranquilice, señor DeLorne, entiendo que la noticia puede ser impactante al principio pero..

-¿Impactante? La palabra que lo define es puta locura de mierda.

-Pero... -continuó ignorando el comentario. -Es así como funciona el proceso. Un paciente se somete a eliminación de recuerdos y estos han de ser sustituidos por otros de un paciente diferente.

-Osea que le quitan la mierda de la cabeza a una persona, para meterle mierda de otra diferente, ¿es eso lo que me está diciendo? ¿es así como quieren ayudar a los pobres idiotas que confían su felicidad en su estúpido invento?

-Se equivoca, señor DeLorne. Los recuerdos que se implantan en nuestros pacientes son meticulosamente escogidos, para que sean vivencias cotidianas que no despierten ninguna clase de perturbación o duda en sus mentes.

-¡Pues lo han hecho de puta pena!

-Los sueños. -murmuró Kyle a su lado, abriendo mucho la boca al vocalizar. -Pregúntale por los sueños.

-¿Y por qué de pronto tiene sueños raros? Dice que sueña que es alcohólico depresivo. ¿Eso le parece a usted un trabajo bien hecho? ¡¿Eh?! -a Christophe le sorprendía lo sereno que Kyle parecía en aquel momento en comparación con él, que a cada segundo comenzaba a perder más y más los nervios. Pensaba ir en busca del hijo de puta judío canadiense de Ike en cuanto terminara de cantarle las cuarenta al Doctor Imbécil por haberle ocultado los verdaderos motivos. Ike sabía que Christophe le mataría si se enteraba de la verdad y había intentado engañarle. Oh. Nadie escapaba tan fácilmente de la rabia de Ze Mole.

-¿Sueños? Entiendo... -se tomó unos segundos de silencio, supusieron los chicos que para tomar notas, pero Christophe se sintió tentado a gritarle al doctor que no perdiera el tiempo cuando él estaba pagando la llamada. -Se han dado varios casos donde los sueños son uno de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento. Pueden ser pequeños vestigios de las vivencias del donante de memoria. -Christophe puso los ojos en blanco. Donante de memoria. ¿Qué estúpido término era ese?

-Explíquese. -demandó.

-Los recuerdos que han sido implantados en el hipocampo del paciente provienen, como ya le he dicho, de las vivencias y realidades de otra persona, el que llamamos donante. Nos aseguramos de que todo el material introducido en el cerebro de nuestros pacientes sea de situaciones cotidianas que no puedan alterar su personalidad o estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, puede darse el caso de que esos recuerdos del donante estén íntimamente atados a otros, ya sean más antiguo o más recientes, de esta misma persona, que se manifiestan en forma de sueños.

-Vamos, que intentan no meter mierda en la cabeza de la gente para que no se suicide pero no tienen ni puta idea de lo que hacen y toda la basura la sueñan osea que es lo mismo, ¿no?

-Un sueño no es lo suficientemente poderoso para dañar la salud mental y emocional de una persona, señor DeLorne.

-Váyase usted a la mierda. -y dicho eso colgó el teléfono, golpeándolo después con fuerza contra la mesa de café que tenían delante. Christophe se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas y farfullando todos los insultos en francés que su vocabulario conocía. Mientras tanto, Kyle permanecía allí, sentado a su lado fingiendo una calma que su amigo sabía que no tenía. -¿Vas a decir algo de una vez?

-Uhm... -se movió incómodo en el sitio y se secó el sudor de las manos en los pantalones. -Creo que todavía no lo he asimilado. Creo que, -carraspeó. -Creo que todo esto es una broma pesada. -Christophe tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó, cogiendo de nuevo el teléfono y marcando el número de Ike.

Kyle no se molestó en escuchar la conversación, aunque era consciente de lo que hablaban y sabía que Christophe estaba maldiciendo a toda la progenie de Ike por haberle ocultado la verdad, pero en aquellos momentos el pelirrojo se encontraba con otras cosas en las que pensar.

Si lo que había dicho el doctor era cierto, entonces tenía sentido que todas aquellas personas de su mente fueran reales. No eran sus amigos, no lo habían sido nunca, pero habían sido los amigos de alguien y los recuerdos de ese alguien ahora le pertenecían a él. El mismo dolor de cabeza del día anterior en la oficina volvió, apretándole las sienes con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá. Si todos aquellos recuerdos eran reales entonces ese "donante" se había deshecho de los recuerdos para dárselos a un desconocido. ¿Por qué alguien querría deshacerse de recuerdos felices como los que inundaban la cabeza de Kyle en aquellos momentos?

Recordó lo que el doctor había dicho acerca de sus sueños, que los recuerdos podían estar ligados a otros que no debían haber pasado el filtro y se aparecían en forma de sueños. Recordó la desesperación, el dolor, la soledad que sentía cuando se hallaba sentado en el sofá de aquella fría casa. En las vueltas que le daba la cabeza cuando sabía que había bebido demasiado. En el escozor de los ojos cuando había estado llorando. ¿Entonces aquellos recuerdos felices tenían relación con su tristeza? ¿Pertenecían a la misma persona? El sueño que había tenido esa mañana había sido breve, como un suspiro, quizás era una de esas veces que despiertas y no recuerdas lo que has estado soñando, pero de algo sí que se acordaba, de la voz de Kenny en el contestador del teléfono.

Por la información que había podido sacar de internet de aquellos dos individuos, Kenny McCormick y Wendy Testaburger, debían tener los mismo años que él. Al menos Wendy se había licenciado el mismo año que él lo hizo, por lo que supuso que su "donante" debía rondar la misma edad.

¿Por qué alguien de apenas veintisiete años querría borrar sus recuerdos? Rodó los ojos ante aquello, pues él mismo lo había hecho hacía menos de un mes. Lo que quería decir era, ¿por qué alguien joven querría borrar recuerdos felices como los que él ahora tenía? Por algún motivo que Kyle no se paró a cuestionar, se encontraba más intrigado por los motivos que llevaran a su "donante" a deshacerse de sus memorias, que los suyos propios. Por alguna razón, Kyle se encontró a sí mismo pensando en lo triste y solitario que aquel chico se sentía cada día, en el dolor que ahogaba con botellas de alcohol barato para no pensar en los momentos que le hacían sufrir. ¿Seguiría sintiéndose de aquella forma? ¿Sería feliz ahora que todos aquellos recuerdos le había sido borrados? Una necesidad extraña le revolvió ligeramente el estómago, y Kyle quiso estar con él en ese momento, tenderle una mano y decirle que todo saldría bien.

-Puto canadiense hijo de puta. -Christophe se desplomó a su lado. -Si el marica de Dios trabajara por una puta vez en su vida lo mandaría al puto infierno. -Kyle miró a Christophe y sonrió. -¿Y a ti qué te hace tan feliz?

-Gracias. -el francés arqueó una ceja. -Por contarme la verdad. Gracias por decirme qué estaba pasando y no tomarme por loco, por venir aquí anoche a ver lo que había encontrado y por lo que has hecho hoy.

-No me des las gracias. En todo caso cabréate conmigo por no haberte atado a una puta silla y haberte amenazado con volarte la cabeza con un M85 si se te ocurría hacerte esa mierda en el cerebro.

-Pensé que estabas contento porque volvía a ser "yo" otra vez. -usó las comillas en el aire.

-¡Y lo estoy! Es sólo que, joder Kyle, te han metido en la cabeza cosas de otro tío. ¿Eso no te molesta? Y no estamos hablando de un tío feliz con su vida, sino de un alcohólico que te perturba en sueños.

-No le llames así. -dijo.

-¿Perdona? ¿Y cómo le llamamos entonces? ¿Steve?-le contestó un incrédulo Christophe. -No me digas que ahora tienes simpatía por quien sea ese donante de pensamientos, o como coño sea el término médico. -Kyle dudó antes de contestar, pues ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-No se trata de eso. Si esto que siento es real, si alguien lo ha sentido, lo siente, de verdad, entonces creo que merece un poco de respeto. Esta persona, como yo, sufría y no era "él mismo" porque los recuerdos que tengo son felices. -miraba sus manos mientras hablaba y su voz era cálida, comprensiva. -La gente de esos recuerdos me quiere y me sonríe, le querían y le sonreían a él. Eran momentos buenos, con amigos, con chicas, con personas importantes en su vida y entonces, entonces dejó de ser así. Esa felicidad y esa bondad que hay en mis recuerdos desapareció y estaba solo, sufriendo, y nadie le escuchaba o quizás no quería que nadie le escuchase lamentarse, pero dolía tanto que lo borró todo. Absolutamente todo. Lo malo y lo bueno, para que nada pudiera dañarle más y eso... creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es respetarlo. -Christophe suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Creo que necesito un trago.

* * *

Escuchaba atentamente el sonido de la olla a presión y se dejó invadir por el olor a guiso que inundaba la cocina. Entre las manos tenía unos documentos que él mismo había firmado pero que no recordaba haber hecho, y jugaba con ellos sin prestarles atención. El color rojizo de las cortinas daba un aspecto entrañable a los muebles de madera, y las servilletas a juego no le pasaron desapercibido.

-Los he encontrado. -dijo Ike, entrando por la puerta de la cocina, con una carpeta en la mano. Tenía el pelo revuelto de haber estado moviéndoselo con las manos durante el par de horas que había estado sentado en la mesa delante de su hermano. Le tendió la carpeta a Kyle y este la abrió tranquilamente, sacando el taco de aproximadamente 15 hojas que había dentro. Una de las extrañas habilidades que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años como estudiante de derecho y abogado privado, había sido ser capaz de estimar la cantidad de folios que componían un documento legal sin tener que contarlos uno a uno.

Paseó los ojos por las letras delante suya, lo suficiente como para entender lo que leía. El documento mostraba cláusulas legales y acuerdos por parte de paciente y hospital a deshacerse de parte de sus recuerdos, los cuales estaban perfectamente listados por intervalos temporales, e implantar en su lugar recuerdos obtenidos de la mente de un donante anónimo. Entre el acuerdo por ambas partes se encontraba la imposibilidad de recuperar los recuerdos extirpados y el reclamo de información del donante utilizado. Kyle bufó.

-Esto es mucho papeleo, sí, pero no me dice nada. -dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, encima de los que había estado mirando minutos antes.

-Pero tu firma está ahí, ¿lo ves? No fui yo el que lo decidió. Sabías lo que hacías y sabías dónde te metías. Yo no te llevé engañado. -Ike volvió a echarse el pelo hacia atrás, luego hacia delante, se desplomó en una de las sillas y se volvió a levantar.

-Ike. Ya basta. Lo sé. Nadie está echándote la culpa de esto.

-Christophe no opina lo mismo. Podrías llamarle y decirle todo esto que me dices a mí y pedirle que por favor deje de amenazarme con la muerte. -volvió a sentarse en la silla y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Sabes que sólo lo dice porque está enfadado, Christophe no quería nada de esto desde el primer momento y lo toma contigo porque si lo toma conmigo se siente mal, porque yo no me acuerdo de nada. -a Ike le sorprendía la calma con la que su hermano estaba llevando las cosas, pues bien sabido era que Kyle Broflovski no era precisamente la persona más serena del mundo, y que si no tenía control de la situación no tardaba en volverse histérico y poner el grito en el cielo.

-No lo sé, Kyle... temo por mi vida si es Ze Mole el que la amenaza.

-Centrémonos en lo importante. -cogió los papeles y los sacudió contra la mesa para colocarlos derechos. -Tenemos documentos, términos y condiciones, pero ninguna información útil acerca de quién es el dueño de todo esto. -se dio unos toques con el dedo índice en la cabeza.

-Por cuestiones de protección de datos y seguridad, no está permitido revelar ningún detalle personal del donante. Lo pone ahí.

-Eso me da igual, algo tiene que haber. No puede ser que escojan a alguien aleatorio y te lo implanten. Podrían coger los recuerdos de una señora de setenta años que decidió olvidar un dolor de almorranas. Debe estar planificado, haber una selección, tests de compatibilidad. ¡Algo! -miró los documentos una vez más, aun sabiendo que no encontraría nada nuevo en ellos.

-No vas a tener forma de encontrarlo. Y aun así, ¿para qué querrías hacer eso? Esperaría que estuvieras obligándome a contarte qué te había pasado y por qué habías querido someterte a esto pero, ¿por Steve? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-No se trata de que me importe, sino de que... Claro que tengo preguntas que quiero hacer, y claro que quiero conocer la verdad pero, -apartó la mirada lo más lejos que pudo de su hermano. -tengo miedo. No sé si estoy preparado para saber qué fue lo que me ocurrió. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que, sea quien sea el chico que está en mi cabeza, no hizo nada malo para merecerse el dolor que sufre y, aunque puede que ahora tenga una nueva vida y sea feliz, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que podría estar en alguna parte, planteándose si la mejor opción sería dejar de existir. No puedo permitirlo.

-Entiendo. Osea que básicamente es una forma de evitar obsesionarte con lo que de verdad te importa, tu propio pasado.

-¡No es eso! -si había algo que Kyle no soportaba de su hermano pequeño era el poco tacto que tenía para decir las cosas. Decían que era porque al ser un genio no conocía la diferencia entre reciprocidad emocional y ser un capullo de mierda. -Bueno. Puede que un poco sí. Puede que sea uno de los motivos pero... Steve es parte de mí ahora. -la olla a presión empezó a chillar, indicando que el guiso estaba preparado, y en pocos segundos Bebé entraba por la puerta.

-¿Todo bien por aquí, chicos? -dijo, rodeando la mesa y apagando el fuego. Se colocó unas manoplas y movió la olla de sitio, abriendo la tapa y haciendo que el delicioso olor de la cocina se intensificase.

-Sí, sólo charlábamos. -dijo Ike.

-Oye Bebe, -Kyle se giró levemente en la silla para mirar a su cuñada, quien ahora soplaba una cuchara llena de caldo, para después llevársela a la boca. -¿Tú también piensas que estoy loco porque me interese conocer más del tío que ha vivido las cosas que ahora están mi cabeza? -la rubia pestañeó un par de veces, sin moverse del sitio y con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Kyle, luego siguió preparando la cena mientras hablaba.

-Yo en tu lugar probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo. -Kyle le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona a Ike, quien bufó. -Estoy de acuerdo en que toda esa serenidad viniendo de ti es un poco extraña. Incluso te digo que me asusta, como a todos, porque es como si en cualquier momento fueras a explotar y estamos esperando a que ocurra. Pero aun más raro sería que veas y sientas cosas de otra persona y no te despierte la más mínima curiosidad. Vamos, es de Kyle Broflovski de quien estamos hablando, por curioso y cabezota te has metido en muchos más líos que cualquiera que haya conocido.

-Sin contar a Christophe. -dijo Ike.

-Sin contar a Christophe. -repitió Bebe. -Porque por lo que tengo entendido, tú no ves todo eso desde un tercer punto de vista, ¿verdad? Como si estuvieras viendo una película.

-No. Es como si me estuviera pasando a mí. A veces es tan real que no siento que esté soñando, a veces creo que realmente está pasando y estoy lo suficientemente consciente para saber que no es normal, que no soy yo y que no conozco lo que ocurre, pero sé exactamente lo que hacer, como si fuera una cinta que está grabada y yo simplemente me dejo llevar.

-Te has vuelto asquerosamente profundo últimamente. -tanto Bebe como Kyle fulminaron a Ike con la mirada ante el comentario, y el canadiense se calló.

-Está bien, Kyle. Sólo no hagas ninguna locura. Si haber firmado esos documentos te prohíbe indagar en detalles deberías simplemente dejarlo. Tú siendo abogado deberías entender cómo funciona esto. -colocó un plato delante de cada chico, y otro frente a la silla vacía que había al otro lado de Ike.

-Ya lo sé, sé que esto es ilegal y que infringirlo me podría meter en un lío pero...

-Nada de peros. -con las manoplas puestas sirvió los tres platos, colocó un bol de ensalada y una cesta de pan en el centro de la mesa y tomó asiento. -Ahora vamos a cenar, y hablemos de cosas más agradables. Al fin y al cabo había algo importante de lo que queríamos hablarte. -mientras Ike devoraba el plato de guiso cuchara tras cuchara, Kyle dejó reposar la suya en el borde mirando a Bebe. -¿Ike? -el chico se pasó la servilleta por la boca antes de contestar.

-Nos confirmaron la noticia hace cosa de una semana, pero con lo delicada que estaba la situación preferimos esperar un poco para contártelo. -Ike miró a su esposa y le tendió una mano sobre la mesa, que ella agarró. Kyle no quería precisamente una esposa, ni tampoco un matrimonio, pero en momentos como aquel envidiaba de forma sana la vida de su hermano. Una persona en la que confiar absolutamente todo, alguien que te acompañe en tus peores y en tus mejores momentos, con quien construir una vida, tener una casa, unas cortinas a juego con las servilletas. -Estamos embarazados. -Kyle dejó caer la cuchara sobre el plato, que hizo saltar unas inofensivas gotas sobre el mantel.

-¡Tíos! -se levantó arrastrando la silla hacia atrás y corrió a envolver a los dos en sus brazos en una postura extraña. -¡Eso es increíble! ¡Es un notición! ¡Felicidades! -besó a Bebe en los rizos rubios y le dio unas palmadas a Ike en la espalda. -¿Por qué no me lo habíais contado? ¡Voy a ser tío! Oh dios mío... -paró en seco y miró a ambos sucesivamente. -¿Lo sabe mamá?

-¡Oh dios mío, no! ¿Te imaginas? Si lo supiera mamá se habría enterado ya toda la ciudad. -dijo Ike echándose a reír y llevándose otra cucharada de guiso a la boca.

-Queríamos contártelo a ti primero y bueno, mis padres sí lo saben, pero ya sabes que tu madre es un poco...

-Especial.

-Sí, eso. Además, tenemos algo que proponerte.

-¡Ah, no! Ni hablar. Yo os quiero mucho tíos, pero ni de coña voy a ser yo el que se lo cuente a mamá.

-No es eso imbécil. -Ike le dio una colleja y Kyle volvió a tomar su asiento. -Lo hemos estado pensando, y queremos que seas el padrino de nuestro bebé.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? -un cosquilleo de emoción le subió a Kyle por el estómago, y sintió como las mejillas le ardían al sonrojarse. -Eso... eso es precioso, chicos, ¿de verdad confiáis la vida de vuestro bebé en mí?

-Ahórrate los melodramas. No tenemos planeado morir en un futuro próximo, hermano, pero sí confiamos en ti y al fin y al cabo, eres el único hermano que tengo, ¿no?

-Oh. Osea que ha sido por descarte. -dijo el otro bromeando.

-¿Qué nos dices, Kyle? ¿Querrías? -preguntó Bebe, con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos. Por la expresión de su rostro, Kyle imaginó que la chica había estado deseando hablar de aquello durante todo el día, y había tenido que contenerse hasta entonces.

-Sí. Sí, sí, claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -volvió a incorporarse y a abrazar a la que había sido su amiga desde el primer año de facultad. Quién le habría dicho a Kyle el día que conoció a la despampanante y popular Bebe Stevens que ésta sería algún día la mujer de su hermano y madre de su sobrino. Sonrió sinceramente y pasaron el resto de la cena conversando alegremente sobre la nueva noticia y los planes de la feliz pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Giró sobre sí mismo y pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza. No más de dos segundos después cambió la dirección de la cabeza al lado contrario, y en breves se encontraba girándose de nuevo, esta vez de cara al techo. Gruñó. Llevaba lo que habían parecido horas dando vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero había sido imposible. Cada postura que adoptaba le parecía más incómoda que la anterior y un incómodo dolor de cervicales empezaba a ponerle de mal humor. Quizás el hecho de que fueran apenas las cuatro de la tarde después de una larga noche de profundo sueño no ayudaba mucho, pero quiso intentarlo de todas formas.

-Mierda. -murmuró, arqueando la espalda para ver si el dolor menguaba y levantando ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza. Llevaba días obsesionado con cada uno de los sueños que tenía, hasta el punto en que se compró un diario con tapa de cuero sintético color marrón para escribir todo lo que pasaba en ellos. Había escrito en una tarde todo lo que recordaba haber soñado durante el primer mes y después continuó durante los siguientes tres días, abandonando el diario en la mesilla de su cómoda después de eso.

Sacó una de las piernas de debajo de la colcha y la colocó encima de ésta. Si había forma menos productiva de pasar el único día libre que tenía esa semana, Kyle no la conocía. Pero su idea no había sido desaprovechar el día, sino usarlo para profundizar más en su teoría, en su pequeño descubrimiento que, día a día, parecía ser cada vez más lo único verdaderamente importante que tenía.

-Duérmete de una vez. -se dijo, cerrando los párpados con fuerza para luego relajarlos. Pequeños puntos blancos aparecieron en la oscuridad que le ofrecían sus ojos cerrados, pero el sueño no llegaba. Había comprado unos relajantes musculares por si esto ocurría, pero se prometió que tendría que estar muy desesperado para tomarlos. Lo único que Kyle pedía era una siesta de un par de horas, donde pudiera estar con Steve, o ser Steve, o como fuese, un poco más.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil le obligó a salir de debajo de las mantas y arrastrar los pies hasta el salón. El nombre de Christophe brillaba en la pantalla, y a Kyle le animó el hecho de que fuera él y no su madre quien llamaba.

-Hola tío.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿estás ocupado?

-No. No realmente. -Kyle echó un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación por el rabillo del ojo. Había pensado en contarle a Christophe acerca de su "investigación", lo había considerado de hecho unas cuantas veces, pero siempre llegando a la conclusión de que era una muy mala idea.

-Genial. Los Warriors juegan esta noche y había pensado que podíamos juntarnos para verlo y tomar unas cervezas, ¿qué me dices?

-Buena idea. ¿Has llamado a Ike? Podríamos ir a su casa y verlo en esa pedazo de televisión que ha comprado, sería una pasada.

-Eso mismo había pensado yo pero, ¿sabes qué me ha dicho el marica cuando le he llamado? Que como están embarazados no pueden beber alcohol, y que partido sin cervezas no es partido, así que no le interesa. ¿Podría ser más gay? -Kyle soltó unas carcajadas ante aquello.

-No seas duro con él, está haciendo todo lo posible para que las cosas sean más fáciles para Bebe, y esta es la forma en la que Ike se involucra, ya le conoces. -Christophe farfulló algo en francés que Kyle no entendió, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. -¿Mi casa entonces?

-Que sea tu casa pues. Estoy allí a las siete y llevo las birras.

-Venga, nos vemos luego. -y con esas colgó el teléfono.

Hizo rápidamente el cálculo en su cabeza, si Christophe llegaba a las siete tenía sólo dos horas y media para dormir, lo que consideraba más que suficiente para cumplir las intenciones que tenía. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a la cocina a coger un par de aquellos relajantes musculares que le había costado tanto que el médico le recetase la semana anterior y se los metió en la boca, dando un trago de zumo de manzana y volviendo a dejar la botella en la nevera. Los efectos deberían empezar a aparecer en los próximos diez minutos, por los que se aseguró de dejar el móvil en silencio para que no molestara y meterse entre las sábanas de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, con suerte los relajantes le harían tener un profundo sueño y podría apreciar más detalles de los que había podido ver anteriormente.

* * *

Estaba tumbado en la cama cuando la radio de su mesita de noche se encendió. Las voces de los locutores se escuchaban ligeramente interferidas, quizás por la ventisca, quizás porque no estaba bien sintonizada, pero cualquier cosa que estuviesen hablando era simplemente mierda para sus oídos. Alargó la mano y con un golpe seco calló las voces. Sabía que tenía que ir a trabajar, pero no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. El dolor de cabeza y las náuseas ya se habían convertido en una rutina de cada mañana.

No se molestó en ducharse, y hacía días que no se afeitaba, se cambió a unos pantalones vaqueros, cogió la chaqueta y las llaves de casa, y salió por la puerta cerrando tras de sí. El día era helado y los copos de nieve le raspaban la cara por la fuera con la que caían.

Caminó por las calles con la mirada clavada en el suelo e ignorando a cualquier persona que pasara cerca suyo. Viviendo en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía, daba la impresión de que todos los habitantes se conocían, o conocían a un conocido por lo que se proclamaban automáticamente conocidos tuyos. Pero sin embargo, por esta misma regla de tres, los rumores y noticias corrían de boca en boca por el pueblo como una plaga, y en apenas unas horas todo el mundo podía estar al día. Es por este motivo por el que no le sorprendía que la gente con la que se cruzaba no le pararan para saludar, ni siquiera intercambiaban una sola palabra con él, pues podía sentir la lástima que emanaba de cada uno de ellos cuando sus ojos se clavaban en su nuca al pasar.

En lo que le pareció una eternidad se encontraba frente al veterinario del pueblo, y el que era su lugar de trabajo. Dudó antes de entrar y se secó el sudor frío de las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Hacía más de una semana que no había aparecido por el lugar y dudaba que su jefe estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo estar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Quizás por suerte o por desgracia, al entrar en el lugar y hacer que la pequeña campanita que colgaba de la puerta tintinease, los ojos del doctor Shafley se posaron sobre él como los de un cachorro abandonado.

-Hijo, cuánto me alegro de ver que estás bien. ¿Cómo has estado? Ven, te prepararé una taza de chocolate. -su primer instinto fue girar sobre sí mismo y salir de allí, pero quizás no era la mejor de las ideas, y con suerte el doctor Shafley sentiría la misma pena por él que el resto del pueblo y no le haría hablar sobre lo ocurrido. -Vamos, siéntate. -señaló la banqueta de madera tras el mostrador, y el muchacho tomó asiento, sujetando la humeante taza de chocolate entre las manos. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mal. -contestó, y su voz sonó ronca y desgastada, como si no la hubiera usado en días, o como si su garganta estuviese tan dañada que no le permitía hablar con normalidad.

-Vamos, vamos, lo peor ha pasado ya. -le dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro. -Ahora las cosas sólo pueden ir a mejor. Tienes que seguir adelante.

-¿Cómo se sigue adelante cuando nada de lo que tienes te hace feliz, doctor Shafley? -la pregunta era retórica, pues el muchacho no esperaba recibir ninguna respuesta, y el señor comprendió que no era el momento para hablar.

-De acuerdo, pongámonos a la tarea entonces, apuesto a que has echado de menos a estos pequeñajos. -afortunadamente para él el tema no volvió a sacarse durante el resto de la jornada, y sin necesidad de mencionarlo decidió que se encargaría de cuidar a los animales en la sala trasera, para no tener que atender a ningún cliente.

Otras cinco tazas de chocolate caliente pasaron por sus manos durante aquel día, llenando su estómago por primera vez en semanas con algo que no era alcohol barato o piezas de pollo de estado poco recomendable. No negaría que pasar el día fuera de casa, con la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas y, sobre todo, en algo que consideraba su mayor y posiblemente única pasión, puesto que a ver teletienda por las noches no podía considerarse una pasión, le había hecho sentirse mejor.

-Hijo. -el doctor Shafley le llamó antes de que saliese por la puerta al terminar el día, pasándose una mano por los pocos y canosos pelos que le quedaban. -Sería mejor si mañana estuvieras en mejores condiciones. -había intentado ser delicado, pero el chico sabía que las verdaderas palabras habían sido 'mañana procura no venir apestando a alcohol y a sudor al trabajo'. Sin decir nada salió del veterinario y caminó de nuevo por las calles, con el frío viento helándole las orejas. Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta el ya destartalado gorro azul con borla roja que había tenido desde antes de la universidad, semejante al mismo que usaba cuando era sólo un niño, y se enfundó la cabeza con él.

El doctor Shafley era una persona respetable para él. El hombre ya era viejo, y no podría estar mucho más tiempo encargándose de la clínica. Hacía cosa de un año le había dicho en una ocasión que antes de retirarse le dejaría el lugar entero a su nombre porque sabía que podría cuidar de él y que la profesión le apasionaba incluso más de lo que al viejo hombre le había apasionado en su juventud. Recordaba que aquello le había hecho inmensamente feliz. Sin duda se había podido imaginar cinco años en el futuro, dirigiendo completamente la clínica, con algún ayudante al que hubiera contratado por su esfuerzo e interés en el campo de la veterinaria, ganando un buen sueldo para poder pagar sus gastos. Se había imaginado siendo feliz en aquellos años. Feliz, casado, con hijos. Se había imaginado en un futuro haciendo lo que más amaba en el mundo, junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Se había imaginado con ella.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se percató de que sus pies no le habían llevado a casa, sino al lago. El agua estaba helada, y podían verse las marcas de los patines en el hielo, de todos los niños que habrían pasado su tarde jugando en el lugar. Pateó un montículo de nieve, haciendo que ésta se esparciera por encima del lago helado y se quedó allí de pié, con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros encogidos por el frío y el gorro tapándole apenas las orejas. Aquel lago era uno de sus lugares favoritos del mundo, y no es que hubiera visto mucho del mundo, pero estaba seguro de que seguiría siendo un lugar especial aunque viajara alrededor del planeta Tierra durante años. En aquel lugar había pegado por primera vez a un niño, en aquel lugar había fumado su primer cigarro con Kenny, en aquel lugar había salvado a un perro de ser ahogado, en aquel lugar había propuesto matrimonio a la que había sido su novia y el amor de su vida desde la niñez.

Se le atoró la garganta y le ardieron los ojos. Avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse sobre el hielo y caminó cuidadosamente unos pasos para introducirse más. Un crujido resonó bajo sus pies pero no se detuvo. Otro crujido. Otro. Uno más fuerte. El sonido del hielo quebrándose le retumbaba en los oídos y cada vez era más repetitivo, más intenso. Cada vez se alejaban más de ser crujidos y se asemejaban más a golpes. Uno más. Otro. Otro.

-¡Kyle! ¡Maldita sea, echaré la puta puerta abajo! -se incorporó de un salto en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía directamente de su realidad. -¡Cállese señora! ¡Puede rezarle al marica de Dios todo lo que quiera, ya le he dicho que conozco al propietario de esta casa! ¡Pues llame a la policía si quiere, no es como si esos capullos pudieran hacer algo conmigo! -golpe, golpe, golpe. -¡Kyle! -salió corriendo de la habitación, tropezándose en el pasillo con uno de los muebles y tirando una estúpida fuente de decoración llena de piedras que le había regalado su madre, haciéndola trizas en cuanto tocó el suelo. Abrió la puerta encontrando a un muy cabreado Christophe, quien apretó los dientes. Kyle podía haber jurado en ese momento que era capaz de ver el fuego en sus ojos. -¡Llevo aquí siglos! ¡¿Qué coño estabas haciendo?!

-Yo... yo...

-¡Contesta maldita sea! -Kyle agarró a Christophe de la camiseta y lo metió de un tirón en la casa, asomando la cabeza y pidiendo disculpas silenciosamente a su vecina, quien agarraba un rosario con una mano y el marco de la puerta con la otra. -Vamos, habla. -demandó el francés tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada.

-Lo siento, tío. Me he quedado completamente dormido, si no llega a ser por los golpes inhumanos que estabas dando contra la puerta...

-¡Hijo de puta! Te he llamado como trescientas veces al teléfono y por poco tengo que echar la puerta abajo para despertarte. ¿Qué clase de sueño estabas teniendo para estar tan inmerso? ¿Algo que ver con Steve?-por algún motivo todo el tema de los recuerdos de Kyle despertaban la curiosidad de Christophe, lo que ayudó para que el chico se calmase un poco y se sentara en el sofá a beber la primera cerveza, que había abierto con los dientes.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí. -no es que Kyle fuera a confesarle a Christophe que el motivo por el cual su sueño era tan profundo era que había tenido que drogarse para poder entrar en él. O que lo estaba haciendo porque cada día estaba más obsesionado con el ya bautizado Steve. -Pero esta vez ha sido diferente. Quizás era porque estaba soñando... -drogado. -más profundamente, pero por primera vez yo no estaba viviendo lo que pasaba conscientemente. Estaba dentro de la cabeza de Steve, de lo que pensaba. Él era el que actuaba y sentía y yo sólo... estaba ahí, inconscientemente.

-Bueno, bueno, como fuese. ¿Y qué has visto? -Christophe se había quitado los zapatos y había colocado los pies encima de la mesa, alargando el brazo con el mando en la mano para encender la televisión y sintonizar el partido de baloncesto.

-Pues creo que es doctor. Sí. Es veterinario. -Christophe le ofreció una cerveza y él la aceptó, tomando el primer sorbo antes de continuar. -Y había chocolate caliente, y un lago. Recordaba cómo le había pedido la mano en el lago.

-¿La mano? ¿A quién?

-A su novia. Pero creo que ella ya no está.

-Quizás su mujer muriera y por eso es alcohólico depresivo con instinto suicida. -Christophe se encogió de hombros y sin decir más Kyle dio por terminada la conversación.

Le gustaba hablar con Christophe y sabía que, si se lo pedía, su amigo le escucharía hablar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario acerca del tema, pero Kyle sabía que Christophe no le daría nunca la importancia que él le daba y, por encima de todo, nunca sentiría lo que él sentía. Para el francés todo era mucho más simple y no estaba emocionalmente atado a Steve como Kyle lo estaba. Era como si escuchara a Kyle hablar de los nuevos episodios de una serie de televisión o los capítulos de un libro que leía antes de dormir. Kyle no le culpaba por ello, pero en ocasiones desearía que alguien pudiera entender cuan importante era esto para él y compartiera esa necesidad. Que le ayudara a descifrar el enigma siendo consciente de la seriedad de la situación y que pudiera sentir, como él, que había algo oculto tras todo lo que había pasado que estaba esperando ser encontrado, que por más que se repitiera una y mil veces que era una locura y que debería seguir con su vida, cada día se convertía más en una necesidad que en una curiosidad. Sentir las emociones de Steve como si fueran las suyas propias, entenderle, acompañarle. Si Kyle pudiera se aparecería en su propio sueño para ser el hombro en el que llorar que Steve tanto necesitaba, sería ese apoyo incondicional que le ayudase a salir del abismo en el que estaba, siendo sincero cuando decía que entendía su dolor, que sabía cuánto sufría, y que le ayudaría a salir adelante.

_-¿Cómo se sigue adelante cuando nada de lo que tienes te hace feliz?_


End file.
